In the End II: The Price of Friendship
by Confureku
Summary: The long awaited (was it?) sequel to In the End! What will happen with Erin and this new person who shows up, and what of Legolas?
1. Prologue

A/N: I told you there would be a sequel. And if you guys have any questions as to the pronunciation of the names, you can ask me in a review or whatever...... so yeah...... Hope you like it!  
  
It was said, long ago, that there were eleven women. Some were Elves, others of the race of Men. All were beautiful and shared something. They were all strong in body, mind and spirit. They all lived in different parts of the land, but they could feel that there were others like themselves. Because they had special powers, they were shunned, outcasts amongst everyone. And because of this, were very lonely.  
  
One of them finally found peace in a village that did not fear her. They took her in and loved her. One day, she of them was out in the woods walking when she sensed something. She ran back to her village but she was too late. The village lay in ashes. She had lost everything dear to her. A band of men had come and killed everyone out of hate for her. They had not only killed the ones she loved, but they had left their bodies desecrated, hanging from poles, their bodies mutilated. The children who had played with her hung, blood dripping from their toes.  
  
In that moment every changed. Her eyes hardened into a cold, ruthless stare as she looked at the dead bodies of her only friends. The once little girl who searched for companionship was dead, turned into a woman who would never feel again. She felt her emotions slowly slip away.  
  
From that day on she lived for one thing: to find the others like her so that perhaps they would have a chance to show the world what they could do, that they were not worthless, and so that they could defend themselves against acts such as this.  
  
She traveled around, and slowly, one by one, they were gathered. They all had one attribute of their own that seemed to be more prominent than their others, so they were all given titles.  
  
There was Enhikari, the leader. She would make decisions swiftly without error. She came from the sea.  
  
There was Silei, the wise. She became one of Enhikari's main advisors. She was calm and would think slowly, and at length before giving an answer to even the simplest question. She came from the mountains.  
  
There was Alotica, the fair. Her powers were that of speech with many races and species. Both beast and tree would aid her. She came from the forest.  
  
There was Efalu, the clever. Her power lay in battle. She was able to think up many a strategy in mere moments. She was both swift and deadly in battle. She would lead the rest into any confrontation they came upon, always first to fight, with a calm look on her face. She came from the forest.  
  
There was Sicatifla, the manipulator. She had the power to manipulate the elements to her will. If ever they had the need to travel unseen she would simply cause a thick fog to descend in the night, so that they would have more than just the cover of darkness on their side. She came from the hills.  
  
There was Luvair, the powerful. She also had the gift of battle. She was unforgiving and ruthless in the fight. She had sheer strength on her side. She would overpower her enemy by using strength enhanced by her weapon. She came from fields of grass.  
  
There was Envituri, the swift. She was swift both physically and mentally. She moved so quickly it would seem that she anticipated her enemy's moves. She could outrun men and some beasts. She came from open fields.  
  
There was Estaia, the deceiver. She had the power of deception. She could make nearly anything, man or not, believe what she said, so persuasive was she. She came from the sea.  
  
There was Silota, the temptress. She could seduce almost any man. She was able to get her way and gain much power through this. She would get valued information from the mouth of her victim before he could realize what he was doing. She was from the plains.  
  
There was Flolenia, the watcher. She would spend her days and nights watching people. She watched how they acted, talked to each other, and reacted to other people. From this she was able to anticipate what people would do, think, and say, so she was always one step ahead of everybody. She came from the forest.  
  
And there was Aloluca, the cold. So tried was she through her life that her heart had frozen. She barely felt anymore, so she was the assassin of the group. She would carry out her missions without so much as a flinch, nor a pitying or remorseful glance. She came from the high mountains.  
  
They all had other undiscovered gifts.  
  
When they had gathered they assembled and led an army against the land. The battle was fierce and lasted for two days without pause. At the end there were only six of the maidens left: Alotica, Efalu, Luvair, Flolenia, Enhikari, and Sicatifla.  
  
Silei, Envituri, Estaia, Silota, and Aloluca had perished, but victory was with them. The remaining maidens quickly regained the numbers of their army. Two of them were to be sent to gain the trust and love of one of the leader's sons, who was opposing them. The two maidens were sent, but something went amiss. Both of the maidens, against their orders, fell in love with the man.  
  
A deeply seeded hatred grew between the tow women. When the man chose one over the other, it sealed the fate of all. The hatred had grown so much that the one not chosen ran to the man and told him the plan that had been made. He went and confronted his loved one, asked her to turn over her friends, but she refused. They quarreled, but the other maiden's plan had not worked.  
  
She had hoped that the man would hate the other woman immediately, but he did not. He still loved her. She then came to a decision. She would kill the woman he had chosen. She sent a creature that she had created out of her own malice to kill the woman. When the others found out that she had killed one of their own they turned on her. The woman's rage burned brightly because they had not sided with her, and instead would kill her.  
  
Her hatred consumed her as she did something unspeakable. It is said that her eyes changed color and glowed with anger. In that moment she struck down the last of the maidens. And so a fellowship born of loneliness and despair ended in hatred and blood.  
  
The remaining maiden was completely alone, and when the people came to kill her, she had no choice but to seal herself away so that she would not be harmed. It was said that her eyes remain the same hatred filled color as she used the last of her power to seal herself away. There she would wait until, once again, she could be awoken.  
  
And so the tale begins. 


	2. The Awakening

Eyes. A pair of eyes stared into the forest. Moonlight glinted off of their red irises and black pupils. A cruel smile crept into their crimson depths. The figure moved forward, walking fluidly across the grass, its form disappearing into the consuming shadows of the dark forest.  
  
It searched, looking for its treasure. Finally it came upon a rock and smiled. It raised its fist up, the figure's face contorting into a look of concentration. A hand was slammed down upon the rock. The hard object cracked, deep lines running along the entire thing.  
  
It held for a moment, then crumbled, revealing the hilt of a sword suck in the ground. The figure bent over and pulled the sword out of the ground, smiling as the beautiful, curved blade glinted in the moonlight.  
  
The person ran its finger along the one sharp edge of the blade, smiling excitedly as blood ran down its arm from the cut caused by the light touch.  
  
A breeze blew through the creature's hair, whipping the tresses about. It looked down at its nude form as it began to walk forward, silently traveling through the forest.  
  
It looked on as a man approached, dressed in a hooded cloak. The man stopped upon reaching the figure and stared.  
  
"Ma'am, are you all right?" he asked. He noticed the sword held limply as her side, the tip pointed to the ground.  
  
"Where is Efalu," she commanded more than asked in a smooth voice.  
  
"Who?" he asked, concern on his face. The woman smiled and slowly lifted her sword, never breaking eye contact with the man. His eyes widened as he saw her eyes glint red. 'The color of blood,' he thought, as she raised up her sword and slashed down at him, spraying his blood upon the grass.  
  
She smiled and lowered her sword, watching his blood drip from its tip. Her smile broadened as realization struck her. She no longer slept. 


	3. The Town

It was hot. By God, it was hot. A young woman opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the sun. So THAT was why it was so hot. She lifted her hand off the ground and placed rested it on her stomach. Where was she? An even better question was why she was naked.  
  
As she moved she felt cool grass against her back. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in the middle of a thick forest, surrounded by a patch of light shining down through a break in the trees.  
  
She jumped as she felt a burning sensation on her leg. Slapping her hand over the spot, she looked down, wondering what had caused the sudden pain. Slowly, she lifted her hand and she saw it. A scar in the shape of an eye.  
  
She felt that she should know the significance of this, but couldn't remember. It felt like water in a cup too full of the liquid, brimming over the edge, waiting for the final drop to break the surface tension and make it spill. She could feel the knowledge at the end of her mind, but she could not grasp it.  
  
She stood on shaky legs and nearly fell back to the ground, then took one step to the side in order to broaden her stance. Stumbling, she shuffled over to a tree and leaned against it, trying to gather her mind. Nothing came to her, and after a moment, she decided that it would be best to just walk in a straight line and hope that she ran into someone.  
  
The girl sighed with relief as she approached a town. Maybe she could get some clothes. She watched as a man looked up at her. He seemed to gape at her naked form for a moment, then his eyes fell upon the scar on her leg and recognition flickered through his eyes. They widened in fear as he turned and ran into the town.  
  
"She's back! She's back!!"  
  
The girl had a confused look on her face as she watched the man run away from her, calling to the town. Back? She looked down at what the man had been doing before he ran away. There was a half-dug grave with a body lying next to it. The wind picked up as a scent filled her nostrils. It was a particular scent, one that she recognized, although she didn't know how she knew it. It was the scent of blood.  
  
It was then that she noticed the town. Blood was sprayed all over the ground. It looked like it had pooled in some placed, now sucked up by the dirt.  
  
Her eyes widened at the scene. A group of men ran up to her, bearing swords, and one with a bow and arrows. She froze, unable to figure out why they were going to try to hurt her. Before she realized what she was doing, her body reacted to the danger. As the men neared her, without her having to consciously take action, her right foot stepped behind her, making her body crouch into a defensive stance.  
  
The first man reached her and slashed downwards at her. She sprung easily out of the way, landing without a sound a few feet away. She spun her body around as she raised up her leg, roundhouse kicking the guy in the jaw. His body spun around as she heard a crack. His neck was broken. His body fell limply to the ground. She stared at his motionless form, tears forming in her eyes at what she had done. She swatted them away quickly.  
  
What was going on? She didn't even do that consciously. It was like........ a reflex. She felt something and looked up from the man on the ground. Her eyes fell upon the man with the bow. He had an arrow notched and ready to fire. He loosed the arrow. She watched as things seemed to move in slow motion. She dropped to the ground and rolled, the arrow flying past her.  
  
Another man ran at her with his sword. "Where is your sword?!" he screamed at her. "Will you not fight back? Do you think us so weak that you need no weapon???!!!" he screamed with an emotion filled voice, slashing down at her. She stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What sword?"  
  
"The one that you killed my entire family with!!" The girl dodged another attack. He lunged forward, continuing forward when she stepped to the side. As he fell forward, the girl reached out her hand and hit the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. There was one more man. He had two long knives.  
  
Something seemed to click in her mind. Long knives. She had no time to ponder it, however, as the man slashed at her with both hands. She knocked them away from him, sending them skittering across the ground. Now the man jumped on her, pushing her to the ground, and began to strangle her.  
  
"What?" he asked, "Not in the mood to kill any more? I can see why after you slaughtered nearly the entire village!" he screamed, tears in his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't me!" she choked out, not really sure if it was her or not.  
  
"Oh, wasn't it? So you are saying that another person, who looked like you, with that same eye scar did it?" He sneered at her as he clamped his hands more tightly around her neck. Her body took over again.  
  
She reached up each of her hands and slammed them into the back of his locked elbows, breaking his arms. The bones in each arm burst through the skin at the impact, causing the man to reel back as he screamed out in pain. The girl jumped from the ground and ran into the town, away from the bodies of the fallen men.  
  
She had to get out of here, but needed clothes. She ran into a shop that was along one of the roads and ran inside. Nobody was there. It was as though the town really HAD been wiped out. But had she done it? She shook her head, trying to make the thought leave her mind. She grabbed some clothes out of the small shop and ran out of the town, returning to the refuge of the forest.  
  
As she dressed, she thought about what he had said. Another person who looked exactly like her........ the eye scar....... Could it be that she really did it? Maybe she had done it and didn't remember it. She couldn't remember anything else about herself, maybe she had really killed those people. Tears of frustration sprung into her eyes. What the hell was going on?! She was so confused.  
  
She looked down at the clothing she had put on. It appeared that the seamstress who was making this dress hadn't finished it. There was only one sleeve and the sides of the dress weren't sewn together, making slits that ran up to her thighs. Great, one more thing. The one sleeve was annoying her, so she ripped it off, but kept it in case she might need it later.  
  
She walked through the forest, wondering where she was going, and not really knowing what she would do. Her mind was plagued with the fact that she may have killed an entire village.  
The man rode the black horse into the town, expecting the usual greeting that he got from the people. He was there to retrieve some weapons that he had dropped off to be fixed. The scene that met him was horrifying. Blood and bodies were everywhere. Blood soaked the dirt, and the town reeked of death. He stopped the horse and stared.  
  
A man ran up to him. "Oh, you are here! I wish that you would have been here an hour ago."  
  
"What happened, Illa?" the man on the horse asked.  
  
"It was a woman. She came to the village and slaughtered everyone."  
  
"How did she do this? You said it was only a woman?"  
  
"Yes, she carried a sword. Something about her was different, it seemed so........ unnatural. The sword was of an odd design. Only one side of the blade was sharpened, and the blade was curved. It seemed to be Elven, but different. When she approached the town first, she wore a cloak. When she came back, she wore nothing and carried no sword. She had a strange scar on her body."  
  
"Strange scar?" the man asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes, it was that of an open eye."  
  
The man's eyes widened. An eye shaped scar? "Where are the weapons that I gave to you?"  
  
Illa pulled two long knives out of a pouch attached to his belt. "You said that they may need to be fixed, but they didn't. They almost seemed to maintain themselves. The design is so odd, unlike any I have ever seen. Now that I think about it, they seem to be of the same craft as that sword was. Where did you get them?" The man on the horse took the long knives and turned the horse quickly to go, pausing to ask the man a question.  
  
"This girl, do you know which direction she went when she left?"  
  
"Yes, but where did you get these weapons?" he asked curiously, pointing in the direction that the girl had gone.  
  
The man on the horse smiled. "I got them from a young woman with an eye shaped scar." He sped off in the direction she had gone, not catching the look of shock on Illa's face. 'Could it really be?' he thought. 'But why would she slaughter an entire town? Erin, what is going on?' 


	4. And Who Are You?

A/N: I apologize if it's been too blood or violent for you guys. This story is going to be a little more serious, but still funny a little later. I toned this chapter down a bit. Review and let me know if it's still too violent, or if you want more, or any suggestions and/or thoughts you have about the story.  
  
NOTE: Shinta is pronounced Sheenta.  
  
The girl sat down beside a stream, rubbing her aching feet and cursing herself for not grabbing shoes. She contemplated what she knew. Okay, some people said she killed an entire town. Had she? She searched her memory, trying desperately to pull the answers she searched for from its depths. Still, nothing came. She grabbed her head in frustration, and was about to let out an angry scream when she heard something.  
  
Slowly, she let her hands drop to the ground as she listened to the woods, trying to pick up the sound again. There it was. A smell caught her nose and she tilted her head, inhaling the scent deeply. Blood. She stood and walked silently through the woods. She cautiously peeked through the bushes in front of her, then nearly gasped aloud.  
  
There was a woman on the ground, bleeding. A small boy was crouched next to her, probably no more than four years old. She was about to step out of the bushes to help when something caught her eye. Light glinted off of a blade.  
  
Her head turned as she looked upon the form of a beautiful woman wearing a cloak. A sword was held limply at her side, the tip of the blade pointed down, blood dripping from it.  
  
The girl was about to jump from the bushes when she heard what the woman said.  
  
"I already asked you one. Now tell me where Efalu is or I will kill your son right before your eyes."  
  
A chill ran down the girl's spine at the cold voice of the cloaked woman. The bleeding woman on the ground spoke. Her voice was weak, but full of defiance.  
  
"I already told you, I don't know who Efalu is!"  
  
'Creepy,' as the girl had decided to call her, raised her sword up, ready to kill the boy. She decided that she would watch this no more. As the sword came flying down at the boy she jumped from the bushes, grabbed him, and sprang away, the sword missing her by a hair's width.  
  
'Creepy' jerked her head up at this new pest. "Who are you that dares to interfere with me?" she asked, her eyes seeming to have a fire within them. The girl was nearly frozen by 'Creepy's' eyes. The irises were red. A chill ran down her spine.  
  
"I can't answer that question, but why would you kill a little boy?"  
  
'Creepy' smirked. "I will do whatever I have to in order to get what I want. Besides, what is a meager little boy, or lack of, anyway? But if you must know why, it is to make his mother suffer, of course."  
  
This angered the girl. She set the boy down and turned back to 'Creepy.' "What is your name?" she asked.  
  
The woman smiled icily.  
  
"Luvair." The girl didn't hesitate and truck at Luvair, trying to kick her legs out from under her. Luvair dodged it easily and only smiled.  
  
"Aaah, so you want to fight do you? Well then, let us make it fair." She stuck her sword in the ground, never letting the smile leave her face. The girl let a growl like noise escape her lips.  
  
"You're stalling," she ground out.  
  
"My my, we are hasty, aren't we?" she asked, taunting the girl. With speed born of anger, she shot her hand out at Luvair, hitting her chin with the heel of her hand. Luvair's head snapped up, but her body didn't move from the impact.  
  
Slowly, her head tilted back down, the smile gone from her face. She attacked the girl, trying to hit her in the neck. The girl's body took over again, just like before. She did a back flip. Just as her hands touched the ground, her back arched and with her feet in the air, she placed each foot on either side of Luvair's neck to grab her with them.  
  
She continued through with the back flip, pulling her leg up over her and releasing Luvair as she threw her through the air. She flew into a tree. The girl winced when she heard a crack as Luvair's shoulder was dislocated.  
  
The girl turned around; Luvair was probably out cold. The girl began making her way towards the woman on the ground, but stopped when she heard a popping noise. She turned around and saw Luvair standing there with a smirk on her face. She had relocated her own shoulder.  
  
The girl ducked as Luvair jumped at her, flying over her head. For some reason it didn't seem like that had been an attack. Luvair landed next to her sword, pulled it from the ground, and jumped into the nearest tree.  
  
"I will see you again," she said as she jumped away, seeming to disappear. The girl turned back around and jogged to the bleeding woman. The woman looked up at her, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Erin?" she asked. The girl froze. 'Erin?'  
  
"Do you know me?" she asked hesitantly. Yes, don't you remember me? I am Ilthilien. I met you in Mirkwood many months ago."  
  
The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything."  
  
"Yes you are Erin, I am sure of it, but I heard that you were dead. You are alive, you must sa-" she was cut off as a bout of pain seized her. She sucked a sharp breath in through clenched teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. Slowly, she opened them again continuing what she was saying.  
  
"You must save Prince Legolas. He will die if you do not go to him."  
  
Legoals. That name struck a chord in her mind. She felt the beginnings of a headache begin to creep into her. Ilthilien continued.  
  
"Please care for Shinta," she said, her eyes pleading with Erin. Erin turned and looked at the boy, then back to Ilthilien, questioning in her eyes. Ilthilien nodded, indicating that that was Shinta.  
  
"He is my son. I beg of you pl-" Her face contorted in pain.  
  
"I will take care of him," Erin said. Ilthilien smiled and closed her eyes, her body going limp. Shinta ran to his mother's side, crying. Erin scooped him up quickly, cradling his small form against her.  
  
"Naneth!" he cried out. "Naneth!!!"  
  
Erin felt tears coming to her eyes. She stopped them. She had to be strong for the boy. Naneth. That word registered in her mind. It was Elvish. It meant mother. Elvish. The little boy was an Elf. Her headache began to get worse. She was remembering something, that thought stuck in her mind.  
  
She stood and walked over to a tree, sitting down against the trunk with the little boy still in her arms, rocking him back and forth until he slept. When she felt him go limp, she set him down next to the tree, walking over to his mother.  
  
Erin grabbed a nearby rock and began to dig, setting about the huge task of digging a grave.  
  
She stacked the last of the fist sized rocks on top of the grave, adequately marking it as such. She looked over at the small child, curled into a fetal position against the tree. She walked over to him and picked him up, careful not to wake him.  
  
Erin began to walk away from the place, determined to never return to this spot of death again. She turned Shinta so that he faced her, his head resting on her shoulder and his arms hanging limply at his sides. She hugged him closer to her, taking comfort in his presence.  
  
The boy whimpered in his sleep and Erin began rubbing his back soothingly. She blanched as her stomach growled. She was going to have to find food soon.  
  
Frustration. She felt so much frustration. It was eating away at her mind. Erin sat down, with the boy still sleeping in her arms, and held the one berry she could find. She looked at it longingly as her stomach growled. She shook the boy gently, waking him. He looked up at her.  
  
"Naneth?" he asked quietly. Erin sighed, wondering how she should go about this.  
  
"No, I'm not your mother, but I will be taking care of you from now on."  
  
He looked at her. "Then what should I call you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. You can call me whatever you want. My name is Erin, I think."  
  
Shinta seemed to ponder this a moment. "I will call you muinthel."  
  
Erin smiled. Muinthel meant sister. She gave him the lone berry and watched him eat it slowly. Her eyes widened as tears formed in the boy's eyes.  
  
"I miss naneth," he sobbed. Erin hugged him and, in an attempt to distract him, began asking him questions.  
  
"So your name is Shinta?" He looked up at her and sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. He nodded, not speaking.  
  
"Well Shinta, how old are you?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"I noticed that you have pointy ears. Where'd you get those?" she asked.  
  
He let a giddy grin cross his face. "From my parents, of course. You're silly!" he cried, laughing a little. Erin smiled down at him. His eyes became questioning and she waited for him to aske about whatever was on his mind.  
  
"Are you Prince Legolas's wife?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.  
  
"I-" she had to think about this one. "I don't know. That name sounds so familiar, but I don't remember who it belongs to."  
  
"Why don't you remember?"  
  
"I don't know that either."  
  
"Lots of people said that you were dead," Shinta declared. "Everybody was talking about it for some reason." Erin thought about that. Everyone thinks that she's dead?  
  
"You need to save Prince Legolas," the little boy said.  
  
"Save him from what?"  
  
"He's dying."  
  
"Why is he dying?"  
  
"Because you died," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Erin paled. "What am I to Legolas?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"I don't know, but he must've loved you bunches to go through Morn Methed."  
  
"Morn Methed?"  
  
"Yup, we need to go to him n-"  
  
Erin clamped a hand over the boy's mouth as she heard something coming towards them. It was the sound of a horse running. She raised a finger to her lips in a motion for the boy to remain silent. He nodded and she removed her hand from his mouth, lifting him up into a tree branch.  
  
"You climb higher," she whispered. "Don't come down unless I tell you to. If something happens to me then hide. Once it's over, if I don't come back, go find somebody to help you. Got it?" He nodded.  
  
She crouched down into the bushes and waited as the sound came nearer. She grabbed a nearby branch and waited for the horse to burst through the bushes next to her. Quickly, she stood and held the branch in front of the person's neck so that it knocked them off the horse. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and an 'oof.'  
  
Erin continued to hold the branch, ready to pummel the person with it if the need arose. He groaned and opened his eyes after he caught his breath. Erin watched as his eyes began to clear. She took this time to study his face. Her jaw dropped. He was beyond attractive. She stared as recognition flickered through his eyes.  
  
'Erin!" he cried, leaping from the ground and pulling her into a tight embrace. She dropped the stick and didn't speak, too shocked to do so. She continued to stare as he crushed her to him. Finally, she found her voice.  
  
"Um, who are you?" she felt him stiffen. Slowly, he pulled back from her. She searched his eyes, which seemed confused and hurt.  
  
"Are you not Erin?" he asked.  
  
"People have called me by that name, but I'm afraid that I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No, I don't remember anything."  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"No! What is it with you and repeating me! Do you have some kind of mental problem or something?!" She was growing annoyed with the man and felt an insatiable urge to smack him upside the head.  
  
He reached for the skirt of her dress, causing her to jerk away quickly.  
  
"So you're not only mentally retarded but a pervert too?!"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Same old Erin, even if you don't remember anything." She eyed him as he reached for the skirt of her dress again, this time slowly.  
  
Because it wasn't sewn together, he was able to pull the pieces slightly apart without exposing too much skin. His eyes widened when he saw the scar.  
  
"It is you! Quickly, you need to come with me!"  
  
She snickered. "On what?" she asked, smirking at his predicament. He looked around. The horse had run away.  
  
"Then call him. He will come to you."  
  
"Why would he come to ME?" she asked, still smirking, convinced that this guy was completely loony.  
  
"Because it is Aegnor."  
  
She felt a crack in her mind, like a dam holding back too much water, about to break from the pressure. It was quick and soon disappeared. Her whole body had jerked at this. The man stared at her as she clutched her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes.  
  
She straightened up. "Nothing is wrong with me, you're the retarded one." He looked skeptical, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"What is your name anyways, your idiot lordship?"  
  
"My my, you're in a bad mood today. Esgalan. My name is Esgalan."  
  
CRACK  
  
Another crack snaked across the dam of her mind.  
  
She fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her head in pain. It felt like her mind was ripping in two. She let out a scream of anguish as there was a sudden throb of pain, then it went away. She opened her eyes and saw Esgalan kneeling next to her, his hand on her back.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, his tone of voice telling her that he wouldn't take 'nothing, retard' for an answer.  
  
"My head, when you said those names............ It felt like it was ripping in two."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he picked her up off the ground, helping her stand.  
  
"We must hurry, call Aegnor."  
  
She gave him a look of disbelief, but did as he bid. She raised her hands up to her mouth and called out.  
  
"Aegnor! It seemed to echo through the woods. She looked at Esgalan."  
  
"You see, it didn't-" she began, but Esgalan motioned for her to be quiet.  
  
"Wait," he whispered. She waited, and was surprised when she heard hoof beats coming towards them. She looked up as a large black horse burst through the bushes and ran to her, stamping his feet in excitement.  
  
"He remembers you. He never does that for me," Esgalan said, staring at Erin. Erin reached up to his head tentatively, jerking back when he snorted. She laughed as he rubbed his head playfully against her arm. Esgalan turned to her, not wating anymore time.  
  
"Come, we must go to Legolas before it is too late." He grabbed her and lifted her up to the horse. He jumped on behind her and was about to go forward when she stopped him.  
  
"Hold on." She jumped off the horse and ran to a tree as Esgalan looked on curiously. Her eyes searched for the boy, finally falling upon his small form. Erin lifted her arms up for him to jump into.  
  
"Come on, Shinta, it's alright."  
  
Alowly, the boy began climbing down until she was able to grab him. She pulled his small form to her body, waiting as he wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her wait, resting his cheek on her shoulder.  
  
Esgalan stared in awe. "You and Legolas...... you guys had a.......... a........"  
  
Erin looked up at him. "Huh? I was going through the woods and saw him and his mother. She died, so I'm taking care of him. Her name was Ilthilien."  
  
"Oh.......... so Ilthilien has fallen." He didn't say another word as she got back up on the horse, with the boy still held tightly in her arms, and began to walk forward. 


	5. Note

I am afraid that I must apologize for the lateness of the update in this story. I would have been able to update today, but you see, I have traveled between the states. I am now in Washington state instead of New Mexico. When I was in New Mexico I began to write the next chapter and when I flew here, I forgot it there. I told my sister to type up what I wrote and send it to me, but unfortunately, she is a bum. I asked her to type it about a week ago and I have continued to harass her since then, but she still hasn't sent it. She always says, "I'll type it and send it tomorrow." But I never get it. So, that is why I haven't updated, but I promise, when I do, it will be extra long and 'juicy'. Thanks for reading this!


	6. Legolas

So don't go away, say what you say  
  
Say that you'll stay, Forever and a day ...  
  
In the time of my life 'cause I need more time,  
  
Yes I need more time just to make things right  
  
Don't Go Away  
  
By: Oasis  
  
Erin looked up as they reached what could only be dubbed "the Elven palace". The guards in front of the gate opened it as Esgalan motioned to them. She held Shinta to her more tightly, nervous about what would happen to her.  
  
They stopped inside the gates and Esgalan dismounted, helping Erin down as she held onto Shinta. Erin looked up as a tall, important looking Elf approached her. He stopped in front of Esgalan and looked at him in question.  
  
"You brang an outsider here?" he asked Esgalan.  
  
"This is not an outsider, my lord."  
  
Erin felt her brain stop for a moment and backtrack. My lord? Who was this guy.  
  
"Well then, who is she?"  
  
"This is Erin, King Thranduil."  
  
Erin choked on air, coughing loudly. King Thranduil? But what Legolas, the person she was supposed to save, a prince? Then this would be his father....... oh my........  
  
"She cannot remember anything. She does not remember who she is, who Legolas is, how she got here, anything."  
  
Erin's mind returned to the world when she felt Thranduil's piercing gaze upon her. He stared at her with a look of disbelief and hatred on his face. Erin felt the urge to shrink away from him, but fought it. Why exactly did he hate her anyway?  
  
"You," he began, his voice obviously being carefully controlled. "You are the one who has done this to my son?"  
  
"Done this to him?" she asked blankly.  
  
"Yes!" Thranduil's voice was most definitely raising angrily. "You first appear as Ladhwen when you journey here with your friend. You make him fall in love with you, thus betraying your friend. I should have guessed your character right then. You then die, leaving my son with no will to live, but miraculously he lives. You appear again, in the middle of the forest, supposedly unable to talk, but I see that you can talk quite well now. So you lie." Esgalan interrupted him before he could continue.  
  
"My lord, she was unable to speak before, it was true, but by some miracle she regained it." Thranduil's eyes darted to the Elf angrily. Ignoring his comment, he turned back to Erin.  
  
"You follow him in his journey and make him fall in love with you again. Then he finds out that you are in fact the reincarnation of Ladhwen, which breaks him all over again. He is able to get past that and loves you unconditionally, then, once again, you die. But, this time, unlike the last, he is unable to recover. Now he is forced to go through Morn Methed. It is the most terrible thing that could happen to an Elf."  
  
When Thranduil said "Morn Methed" chills went down Erin's spine. It seemed familiar, and very bad.  
  
"He now dies slowly, lost within his own mind, unable to realize what is happening to him, and not caring for anything. The worst moments in his life replay in his head over and over again. Ladhwen's death, yours, every terrible thing that has happened to him." Thranduil's voice could have killed her with the venom that dripped from it. "Now you return once again. And now you do not remember anything. Tell me, Erin, will you make him fall in love with you again, only to leave him? Will you continue to do this until the end of time, forcing him to be put through unspeakable pain for all of eternity?"  
  
Erin could almost see the flames in his eyes. She lowered her own from his. What could she do? She knew he had every right to be angry with her, but was it her fault that she seemed to die and come back so much? Like SHE wanted to die....... But still, he didn't have to be this horrible to her, even if he WAS sad that his son was dying. Anger started to boil up inside her. She put it in check and began to speak.  
  
"King Thranduil. I can understand why you would be angry with me." She returned her gaze to his, her own eyes beginning to burn with the beginnings of fury. "But that is no reason to treat me such as this. Can I help that I have died? Do you think that I really want to die?!" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I am sorry that all of this has happened to your son, and I am sorry that it has happened to you. I know that I must seem like a horrible person. Who knows, perhaps I am. I really don't know what I'm like, but I don't think that I'm as horrible as you think I am. Also, since I AM the only one who can save your son, I suggest that you stop now."  
  
Erin turned and walked briskly away, leaving a few gaping Elves behind. She had just threatened the king....... She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her, realizing that it was Esgalan. She was still incredibly angry for what the king had accused her of, but that was no reason to take it out on him, so she waited patiently for him to catch up.  
  
Erin calmed down a bit when Esgalan put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. She looked down at Shinta when he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
The boy looked up at her in question, not quite understanding what had gone on. Erin smiled down at him and turned to Esgalan, piercing him with her gaze. He nodded and began to lead her down a hallway to the room that Shinta would be staying in. The boy had not been able to sleep for some time now, so his eyes were beginning to droop with the sleep that he desperately needed. By the time they had reached it he had already fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
Esgalan opened the door for her and waited for her to tuck Shinta into bed. He had an expectant look on his face when she turned around. "What?" she asked curiously. "Come, you must change and then we will go see Prince Legolas."  
  
Esgalan looked at Erin hesitantly as they stood outside the door, wondering exactly what would happen when they entered the room. He looked down at Erin and held his arms out to take Shinta. Hesitantly, she handed the small child to Esgalan, who, in turn handed to boy to one of the guards at the door.  
  
"Take Shinta to Erin's room and let him have a bath, will you?" he asked the Elf, smiling at Shinta. The Elf nodded and walked away with the boy in his arms. Erin turned to Esgalan after the boy was out of earshot.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes piercing, and Esgalan knew at once that she was ready to go in. He gave a curt nod and began to open the door, watching Erin closely. Her eyes widened. There were no windows in the room. All there was for a bed was a large mattress like thing on the floor. He had a bathtub and a basin of water.  
  
Finally, her eyes fell upon the form of a man, curled up into a fetal position on his side on the floor, facing a corner, his back to them. She was frozen. Carefully, Esgalan pushed her inside the door and closed it behind himself. Esgalan spoke, his voice quiet and soothing.  
  
"Legolas?" The figure didn't move. "Legolas," he continued. "You have a visitor." Legolas rolled over, his eyes searching the faces of those present in the room. He seemed to recognize none of them.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked Esgalan. Erin looked up at Esgalan and noticed the slight hurt in his eyes.  
  
"You know me, it is Esgalan. I have brought Erin," he said tentatively. Legolas was on his feet in an instant, standing before Esgalan.  
  
"She is alive? Where is she?" he asked, looking as though he were about to cry. Esgalan looked at him for a moment, wondering why he had not recognized her in an instant.  
  
"Here she is," he said, motioning towards Erin. Erin froze as his gaze fell upon her. She had noticed, once she saw his face, that this Elf was positively gorgeous. Legolas walked up to her, his face a mere inch away from hers, his eyes searching her own. She waited for his reaction.  
  
Legolas turned to Esgalan. "Get her out of here!" he yelled at Esgalan.  
  
"What? Why-" Esgalan began, his eyes worried.  
  
"Just get her out!" Legolas yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "You said that you were my friend, Esgalan. But now you try to trick me?! Why would you do this to me?! You make me believe that she is alive when she is not! That is not Erin!" He screamed, pointing accusingly at the girl, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
Erin felt her heart freeze. 'What is going on?' she thought. Esgalan's eyes widened.  
  
"It is her!" he cried, but it was too late. Legolas had retreated into a corner far away from them, his body curled in on itself. Sobs and muttering could be heard from his now seemingly small form. Erin's eyes flew to Esgalan. He turned to her and urged her towards Legolas.  
  
"He does not recognize you," he whispered in her ear. "You must convince him that it really is you, Erin, otherwise he will die." Erin's eyes were large.  
  
"But how am I supposed to do that when I don't even remember him?!" she whispered shrilly.  
  
"I do not know. But please, for your sake, and for his, please get him back." With that Esgalan left Erin in the room with Legolas. She walked up to his crying form hesitantly. A weird feeling seemed to be growing stronger in her. She felt something for this man, this man that she couldn't remember. Something flashed in her head.  
  
They were kissing, her and the man. It was dark and smelled stale where they were. A word entered her mind. Moria. Erin grabbed her head as she felt it throb. She was getting some of her memory back.  
  
She walked up to Legolas carefully, as though approaching a wild animal, and did what her instincts told her to do with the man. She began to rub his back in a soothing manner. His head snapped around and he stared at her. Erin ignored his gaze and sat down beside him.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked carefully. No response. "It's me, it's Erin. Please remember me," she said, wondering where exactly the words and the knowledge of what she should do were coming from. She noticed, for the first time, that he looked like a small child, curled up and crying. Erin reached out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling his back against her front. Legolas didn't resist, but still looked at her with suspicious wonder out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Erin wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her thumb rubbing his collar bone. She moved so that her back was against one of the walls, tugging Legolas to her and letting him lay against her form. Her legs were on either side of him, stretched out. They ran along his, which were now stretched out in front of him. She almost laughed at how weird this must look, a man, crying, being nearly spooned by a woman.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Thinking better of saying that it was Erin, due to his previous reaction, she decided that she would try another path.  
  
"I'm a friend. I'm here to make you feel better." Legolas seemed to accept this answer and rested his head back against her shoulder.  
  
"Is it okay if I sleep?" he asked tentatively. "I feel like I can sleep around you. I haven't been able to sleep in days, so is it okay?"  
  
Erin smiled down at him. "Of course it's okay. I promise that I'll still be here when you wake up, if you want me to."  
  
She felt him nod against her. In about fifteen minutes, she noticed that he had relaxed against her and, moving on an impulse, reached her hand up to stroke his head. He had beautiful hair, she noticed. Careful no to wake him, she began to run her fingers through it. It seemed that he hadn't brushed it in quite a while as there were tangles that her fingers kept catching on. Erin noticed a brush on the bed and strained to reach it.  
  
Her fingers brushed the handle and she flicked them, sending the brush an inch closer to her. She picked it up and began to carefully brush through his silky locks, not wanting to wake him.  
  
Erin felt like screaming. Who was this man? Why was all of this happening to her? Would she ever remember what everyone was talking about. Esgalan had said that she and Legolas loved each other very much. If that was true then why didn't she remember him? A frustrated tear slowly slid down her cheek. She didn't realize that it fell from her face and landed on Legolas's cheek.  
  
He stirred. Erin watched as he looked up at her and raised a hand to her face. She froze. What was he doing? His hand touched her cheek, wiping the wetness from it. Erin shuddered. The headache, it was becoming stronger. Images. Images flashed through her mind. Them kissing. Them holding each other. Riding together. Sleeping together.  
  
She clutched her head and dropped to her side on the floor. Legolas stared at her in question, slowly moving away. Her head felt like it was ripping in two. There was a searing pain tearing through it. Her fingers dug into her scalp as she squeezed it with pain. She screamed in anguish.  
  
The doors burst open at the sound and Esgalan ran in, dropping to his knees next to her. He looked up at Legolas in question, but the Elf was curled up again. He had retreated into himself at the shock of this.  
  
"Erin? Erin, what's wrong?" Esgalan asked in a soothing manner. She continued to writhe around on the ground, screaming out in anguish. Esgalan was beginning to panic. He lifted her head into his lap and tried to pry her hands from her head. She was going to end up hurting herself. Esgalan stared at her screaming form. Although he was a healer, he had no idea what to do in this situation.  
  
The need had never arisen to know about anything like this. Tears were threatening to come to his eyes now. Watching her like this was too much. All the stress of Erin dying, Legolas losing it, everything threatened to come crashing down upon him now.  
  
It seemed that everything around them was silent as Erin screamed. She took a breath, then something weird began to happen. The very walls seemed to shake as an ear piercing cry erupted from her lips. It sounded almost like there were two different voices, two different pitches crying out in anguish. He looked at her leg. The scar was normal, he saw no glow from it, so what was going on? He was forced to slap his hands over his ears as the scream grew louder. Just as he thought that his own head was going to explode the cry stopped.  
  
Erin fell limp in his arms as the scream died in her throat. He released his ears and immediately picked her up in his arms, rushing her out of the room. He called to an Elf as he passed to follow him. They ran into a room and laid her down on the bed. Esgalan checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating. He looked at her face which seemed peaceful now. It appeared that she was sleeping.  
  
"Go and bring me some water for her," he said, and the Elf ran off to get what had been requested. He would get her to drink some water and then let her rest. He hoped that she would be okay after this. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he tried to calm his own panic stricken heart. Would she awaken from this? What had caused it? Would this kind of thing happen again? He sat down and let his head rest against the bed as the questions ran through his mind. They would be answered later by Erin, he hoped. 


	7. Memories of the Past

Erin sat up. Where was she? The last that she remembered was......... she had been stabbed through the back. She had smiled at Legolas and then died. Her mind raced as she tried to remember what was going on. Was she alive? She looked down at her hands. Where was Legolas?  
  
Then her mind stopped. Legolas. She had woken up in the woods. She hadn't been able to remember anything. Esgalan. Her horse. Shinta. And then...... Legolas..... He was....... She jumped up out of the bed she was in and opened the door, racing down the hall. She had to help Legolas now. He probably didn't have a lot of time left. She had to save him. As she turned a corner she ran into Esgalan who was standing in front of the door to Legolas's room.  
  
Esgalan looked up at her in surprise. "Let me in Esgalan!" she cried breathlessly.  
  
"But..... you're....."  
  
"I'm fine now, let me in, I must see Legolas now!" Esgalan looked at her oddly.  
  
"Erin?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Yes," she said, realizing that she hadn't told Esgalan yet. She smiled at him. "How long have I been out?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Only about a day and a half."  
  
"ONLY?! I have to hurry! He can't die!" Esgalan smiled at her and stepped out of the way and let her run into the room.  
  
Erin stared as the door closed behind her. It was Legolas. She looked at him as though for the first time. He was curled up into a ball again. There were bags under his eyes and he looked as though he hadn't eaten in a very long time. She took a tentative step toward him. Legolas turned around and looked at her.  
  
"You again?" he asked, suspicion still in his voice. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Legolas?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Legolas, it's me. I'm Erin." Legolas looked at her wildly.  
  
"No you're not. Don't lie to me. Are you trying to hurt me?"  
  
Erin took a deep breath, taking another step towards him. "No, I don't want to hurt you Legolas. It really IS me."  
  
Legolas leapt to his feet. "Do not lie to me!" he yelled. Erin took a step back. She had never, ever, seen Legolas act like this before. She had to help him. Erin stepped forward again, lifting her hand up to his face.  
  
She cupped his cheek with her palm. "I'm alive, Legolas. Please remember me. I am Erin."  
  
Legolas jerked away from her hand. "I told you not to lie to me! Stop it! STOP IT!" he screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks. He dropped to the floor and curled up again, rocking back and forth. Erin crouched down next to him and placed her hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.  
  
"Please Legolas, believe me. Don't you recognize me?" He didn't respond. "Do you remember when we first met? When I couldn't talk? I thought that you were stealing my horse and you thought that I was some creature, and you tried to shoot me?" Legolas stiffened.  
  
"And do you remember when we played hide and seek and I had to fight those orcs? And then when I got hurt and you left for Rivendell, and I chased after you guys, and almost got shot again by you because you didn't know what I was?"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Before she knew what was happening Legolas had stood, grabbed her, ripped her to her feet. She cried out loudly in shock. Legolas turned her around so that her back was against his chest and wrapped his arm around her throat, choking her in a head lock. She lifted her hands up and attempted to pry his arm off, but she couldn't. All of this happen in a matter of seconds.  
  
The door opened quickly and Esgalan ran in, followed by two other elves. His eyes widened when he saw that Legolas was choking Erin. He moved to take a step towards Legolas, but Erin stopped him.  
  
"Wait." She lifted up her hand in a motion for him to stop. She could see the battle going on in Esgalan's head about whether or not he should do something.  
  
"He won't-" Erin choked out. "He won't..... kill me..."  
  
Legolas had a wild look in his eyes. He tightened his arm on her neck. Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath. Esgalan took a step forward, but Erin stopped him again.  
  
"Don't," she said, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Legolas, please-" she couldn't continue for a moment. She attempted to breath again, but it was getting more difficult. Every second his hold was tightening. "Legolas, you wouldn't kill Erin would you?" she asked.  
  
Legolas froze, his hold loosening a fraction. Erin continued.  
  
"Would you kill Erin? If you kill me, you'll have killed Erin."  
  
Legolas had a look of confusion on his face. He obviously didn't know what to do. He let go of her finally, retreating into a corner and crying. Erin dropped to her hands and knees, gasping for air. Esgalan rushed to her side, helping her stand. Her legs were shaky as he led her out of the room.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Let me back in."  
  
"No, who knows what he might do next."  
  
"Let me back in," she said, determined.  
  
Esgalan hesitated. "I know you want to help, but-"  
  
"He only has a few days left, you know that as well as I do."  
  
Esgalan thought for a moment. It was true. "We must get him to eat something. It would give him more time." Erin nodded. Esgalan sent some Elves to get food while Erin went back inside the room.  
  
She didn't try to talk to Legolas, just sat on the floor, waiting for the food. A few minutes later Esgalan walked in and handed her a plate of food with a drink.  
  
"Good luck," he said just before closing the door behind him.  
  
Erin looked at Legolas, approaching him carefully. "Legolas?" he turned and looked at her.  
  
"Would you like to eat something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you please eat something?"  
  
"I will not."  
  
Erin thought. What would make him want to eat it?  
  
"Erin wants you to eat this." Legolas looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yes she does. She says that you need to eat it and that she wants you to get better."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly and walked forward, taking the food from Erin and beginning to eat. He took a drink occasionally and continued to eat until his plate was completely cleaned off. Erin smiled at him and took the dishes, handing them out the door to Esgalan. He looked at the plate in disbelief.  
  
"He ate it?"  
  
Erin smiled. "Yup."  
  
She walked back in and closed the door behind herself. Legolas looked at her again, watching her every movement.  
  
"You remind me of somebody," he said quietly. Erin looked at him in shock. Maybe he was beginning to remember.  
  
"Who do I remind you of?" she asked. Legolas looked down, seeming to consider it.  
  
"You remind me of Erin."  
  
"Do you know why that is?" she asked, going out on a limb.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She had to do this. She had to make him believe that it was her. "That's because I am Erin." She watched as he seemed to become lost in his own thoughts once again.  
  
"No you're not," he said hesitantly. Erin could tell that he was beginning to doubt that.  
  
"Yes I am. I can tell you things about her. Things that only you two would know."  
  
He looked at her doubtfully. "No you can't."  
  
Erin began to think. What could she tell him? "What about that time that I ran from you and you chased me, but I hid in a tree. You found me, but we almost fell and you barely caught me, then than stupid squirrel made us fall out of the tree?"  
  
Legolas's eyes were wide and wild looking again. She knew that he could hear her, but he seemed to be lost in the depths of his own mind again.  
  
"And then, there was that time that I had Aegnor steal those clothes from the Elves. When I taught you how to play that game on horseback. We played a game of it in Rivendell with Arwen and Elrond. You remember how much I hated Arwen?" Erin half laughed, half sobbed. She was so frustrated.  
  
"And in moria when we.... well, you know...... and in Lothlorien....... Do you remember how much Esgalan teased us the next morning? When you walked in We had food all over us because we got into a food fight. And you took my mind off of it quite cleverly...... But Esgalan caught us doing things. So I ended up chasing him out of the room."  
  
Legolas seemed to be losing it, but in a different way this time. His wide eyes were considering.  
  
"And me and Esgalan used to go at each other all the time. We never stopped arguing. When you guys found me in Moria because I fell down the steps and ran into somebody. Gimli said that he thought I was as short as a hobbit when I stole some food from you. And I learned Elvish here. When I........ When I died I smiled at you."  
  
That was the last that Legolas could take. An anguish filled cry erupted from his lips and he dropped to the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes.  
  
"Erin?" he asked. Her heart felt like it would stop beating right there. She looked up at him hopefully. Recognition flickered through his eyes for a moment, then he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Esgalan!" Erin cried.  
  
He quickly opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Esgalan he recognized me!" she cried happily, jumping up and hugging the Elf.  
  
"What, and then you killed him?" he asked, obviously as happy as she was, but venting it in his usual sarcasm.  
  
"No, he passed out."  
  
"What is it with you two and passing out?"  
  
Erin hit him in the shoulder. "Come on now, help me get him to a room."  
  
"Are you sure? He could still be-"  
  
"No, I'm not sure, but let's get him in a regular room anyway." Esgalan nodded and helped her carry him to a room nearby.  
  
Legolas's eyes opened. What was going on? He remembered a room with no windows and no way out. Then he kept having a visitor that insisted that she was Erin. But that could not be possible, because she was dead. He felt despair beginning to grip his mind, then something next to him moved. He looked down and his breath froze in his throat.  
  
Erin lay next to him, asleep. They were on a bed in one of the guest rooms in the palace. He raised one hand slowly to her cheek. Was she real? His fingertips brushed her skin and he began to breath again. She was real. But how?  
  
Erin's eyes fluttered open and focused on a pair of eyes that were very close to hers. Legolas was staring down at her. She waited with baited breath. Would he remember her now? They just watched each other for a moment.  
  
Finally Legolas moved, grabbing her and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Erin! You're alive! But how......."  
  
Erin hugged him back tightly. "I don't know. I just woke up in the middle of the forest and I didn't have any clothes on. I could remember who I was, but I finally did after a while. Then I had to try to save you from dying and you wouldn't believe that it was me!" She buried her face in his chest.  
  
Legolas contemplated all of this. She was alive, but didn't know how she was? She woke up in the middle of the forest? He put that at the back of his mind and held onto her tightly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just promise me that you won't leave again."  
  
She lifted her head. "Legolas I- I can't promise anything. I don't know anything about why I'm even alive. But I'd bet you anything that it has to do with Ladhwen....."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Perhaps we could speak with Galadriel."  
  
Erin's eyes lit up. Yeah, maybe she would know. "We'll have to talk to your father. He was really pissed off at me. I don't know if he'll ever let you leave this place again. Although now that you're better he'll probably throw me out onto my ass." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "You're still the same, and I won't let him throw you out. Why was he angry with you?"  
  
"Because I keep coming back from the dead and "destroying" you." Erin huffed. Legolas chuckled again.  
  
"I'm sure that he was just upset with the situation, not you."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that, but whatever you say." Legolas's eyes closed sleepily.  
  
"Tired?" Erin asked.  
  
"Yeah, other than just now I hadn't rested in a long time."  
  
"Well go to sleep then. I'll stay here." 'Hmm, déjà vu,' she thought.  
  
Legolas nodded and laid back down, pulling her back up against his chest. Erin snuggled into him and sighed, slipping back into sleep herself. 


	8. The Breakfast From Hell

A/N: SO SORRY!!!! I know it's been months............................... But I've had such a horrible block.... I should be fine now though, I just need to get things going, but once the story gets rolling, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep myself from writing. Something very interesting is coming, let me tell you........... the plot may thicken..........  
  
Erin's eyes opened slowly. The sun shone in small beams through the curtains on the window. A lazy breeze made the material flutter slowly. By the light, Erin could tell that the sun had just come up. The forest seemed to hold a bluish-green glow.  
  
She turned and looked to her right, encountering Legolas' steady gaze. He smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and reached her hand up to tangle itself in his hair. Legolas was about to deepen the kiss, but was stopped by the loud grumbling of her stomach.  
  
Legolas pulled back and shook his head, smiling while Erin looked up at him sheepishly. "Come," he said, standing and reaching out his hand to her.  
  
She stood and took it as he led her to the door. His hand was on the handle and he was about to open it when he felt a tug on his hand. He turned to her, a questioning gaze present on his face.  
  
Erin's face was bright red in a blush, it was then that he realized their state of dress, or rather, lack thereof. He grinned down at her, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What is it?" he asked innocently. "You aren't afraid of a little nudity are you?" he teased. Erin smacked him playfully and walked over to the edge of the bed, picking up her clothes. Legolas followed her example and clothed himself. After they were finished they both walked to the door and out into the hallway, intent on going to the dining hall.  
  
They reached the room and as Erin stepped inside she froze, her eyes falling upon a lone figure at the table. Thranduil was sitting at the table, his back to her. Before he could turn around Erin ducked back out of the room and threw herself against the wall outside of the room, flattening herself against it. She held her breath, listening for any sign that he was aware of her presence.  
  
Erin's mind raced. The last time she had seen Thranduil she had yelled at him quite severely and she was sure that he was not in the mood to talk to her, not that he would ever be.................................... She knew that she sure as hell didn't want to talk to him!  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas had noticed her abrupt disappearance. He stopped and turned around, a frown upon his face. Knowing Erin she had most likely tripped over something and had a mouthful of stone right about now...................................  
  
Erin jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder and turned only to be greeted with they blue eyes of Legolas.  
  
"Uh.............................." she began. "I'm not really hungry anymore, you go on without me."  
  
Before Legolas had the chance to respond to what she'd said a loud growling was heard. The Elf looked towards the source of the sound and his eyes fell upon Erin's stomach.  
  
He looked up at her, his face both curious and amused.  
  
"Traitor.............................." Erin accused her stomach.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Why do you wish to avoide eating?"  
  
"It's not so much the eating that I was trying to avoid...." Erin mumbled, looking down at the stone floor.  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
Erin glanced at the room. Legolas took the hint and looked inside, his eyes finding his father there. He turned back to Erin.  
  
"Oh, I see," he said. "You have to eat, unless you wish to starve to death, just ignore him and I'm sure that he'll leave you be."  
  
Erin looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, sure he'll leave me alone, once I'm left in the dungeon with rats for food," she said miserably, looking once again at the floor.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Erin! I would not let him! But come now, let us eat, others will be joining us shortly, so you need not worry about fighting, he is less likely to do so in front of a crowd."  
  
Erin was not at all convinced, but followed him into the room anyway. Legolas took a seat across from his father while Erin sat down beside him, also across from Thranduil. The Elven king looked up at her as she sat, fixing her with a harsh stare. Erin made sure that she didn't wince, unable to allow herself to appear weak in front of him.  
  
Thranduil smiled a cold, calculating smile before speaking. "So then, Erin, is it?"  
  
Erin winced inwardly, here it came. "Yes, my name is Erin."  
  
"I hear that you now have your memory back, and it appears that you have saved my son."  
  
Erin nodded. He was being too nice, what was he getting to?  
  
"Well then, since you have your memory back, perhaps you can enlighten me. How is it that you are still alive?"  
  
Thranduil laced his fingers together and placed his hands on the table in front of him, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not know..............."  
  
"Ah," Thranduil said, smiling wider than before. Erin struggled to keep herself from shaking with the chills that ran up her spine at that smile.  
  
"I suppose it is no more than I could have expected from YOU," he said coolly.  
  
Erin's temper flared, but she kept it in check, it would do no good to show the Elven king that he had upset her. She placed a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"No, I suppose that not much could be expected of me could it?" she said, smiling.  
  
Thranduil seemed to be shocked at her reply, but quickly regained the slight bit of his composure that had slipped.  
  
"No it seems that the only thing you are good at is ensnaring the hearts of those who pity you too much to send you away."  
  
"Father!"  
  
Erin put her hand on Legolas' arm, this was her battle, not his, although her temper was slipping.  
  
"It would seem that is the only thing that I am good at."  
  
Thranduil's eyes hardened. "I do not see how you could possibly have survived for so long, although you seem to have a few tricks up your sleeves. Tell me," at this point he leaned forward on the table so that he was slightly closer to her. "Did you sell your soul to Sauron himself in order to regain your life? "  
  
'Okay,' Erin thought. 'Calm down. Can't attack the king, that would not leave the best impression with the Elves. What will calm me down? Singing! Yes, I'll sing in my head. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, here they are standing in a row, big ones small ones some as big as-'  
  
"You seem like the type of witch to do that."  
  
That was the last straw. Erin rose from her seat so quickly that the chair she was sitting in tipped over behind her, making a loud clatter as it hit the floor. Legolas was also on his feet. Erin was about to say something when someone walked into the room.  
  
"Muinthel?" a tiny voice asked, sounding unsure. Erin looked down at Shinta, her eyes softening. Her temper cooled as fast as water dumped upon flames.  
  
"Come here, Shinta," Erin said, smiling to him and reaching her arms out to him. Shinta walked to her slowly and allowed her to pick him up. Legolas sat down after righting Erin's chair for her. She placed Shinta in the seat next to her and sat down quietly.  
  
The little Elf looked up at her. "Esgalan wanted me to tell you that he will be here in a bit," he said in his cute voice. Erin smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for the message, Shinta." The boy beamed at her. It was then that Esgalan walked in.  
  
"Good morning Erin," he said giving a nod in her direction. "Legolas, Thranduil, Shinta," he said, giving a nod to each of them.  
  
"Good morning," Erin replied. "Why don't you come and sit down?"  
  
"I will, but first, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Erin looked at him curiously. Two Elves walked into the room and Erin had to keep herself from screaming with joy. In walked Avarion and Glorfindel. She ran to them, hugging them each in turn.  
  
"Hello, my friends!" she cried. "I haven't seen you for ages!" The Elves smiled at her.  
  
"Well, it hasn't really been ages," Avarion said.  
  
"But it's certainly been long enough! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We heard of your, well, arrival, and wished to visit you," Glorfindel answered.  
  
Erin looked down at the ground. Would they be upset with her too, for what she had done to Legolas. It seemed that Avarion sensed her unease and responded quickly.  
  
"I am so happy that you are alive!" he cried, hugging her again.  
  
"As am I," Glorfindel said.  
  
"How is it that you have come back to us?" Avarion asked.  
  
Erin looked down at the floor. "Well about that................................"  
  
She was unable to answer as some Elves walked in with bowls of food, setting them down before all who were sitting there. They all took their seats at the table as an awkward silence ensued. Thranduil looked up at Esgalan as they began to eat.  
  
"So how is it that she is back then?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that Erin was sitting right there.  
  
"I do not know," he said, putting another spoonful of the porridge-like substance into his mouth.  
  
"Does no one know? It seems that this is a mystery to many," Thranduil said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Legolas, do you have any idea?"  
  
Legolas looked up at him. "No, I'm afraid that I do not. The only person that could know would be Erin." Legolas turned to her. Thranduil also turned to her, then gaped.  
  
Erin sat there, shoveling food into her mouth as fast as she could, completely oblivious to the people around her who were now focused entirely on her. After a moment of silence she seemed to notice and looked up, spoon midway to her mouth, her cheeks so full of porridge that they were puffed out much like a chipmunk's would be. She stared at them, a look of innocent curiosity on her face as a small trail of the food dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"This!- This woman used to be an Elf?!" Thranduil cried.  
  
"What?" Erin asked in that 'what-did-I-do?' manner, her mouth still full. A small bit of porridge flew out of her mouth and landed with a soft splat on Thranduil's forehead. He closed his eyes and seemed to be taking deep breaths for a moment. He opened his eyes slowly, not yet making a move to wipe the substance from his person.  
  
Slowly, a hand reached up. Erin looked down at Shinta as he leaned across the table, raising a chubby little finger up to Thranduil's forehead and wiped the liquid off. He lowered himself back down to his seat as everyone watched him. He stared at his finger where the porridge still lay. Erin stared at it as well. Everyone was silent as they all stared at his finger. There was a long pause as they all waited to see what the small child would do. One could practically hear the crickets chirping.  
  
Very slowly, he lifted his finger to his mouth and stuck it in, sucking off the porridge. No one moved or even breathed for a moment, each had varying displays of dismay and shock at the action. Shinta pulled his finger out of his mouth and licked his lips. Erin looked up at Thranduil, her face expressionless. His, however, looked as though it might explode.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A door opened and closed quietly as a woman stepped into a dark pub and sat down at one of its tables. A bar maid walked up to her.  
  
"An' what'll you be havin' miss?"  
  
The woman sitting at the table turned her cold, red eyes up to the woman. "Bread, and some Elvish wine."  
  
The bar maid nodded numbly, frozen by the woman's eyes. "It'll be 'ere in a moment, miss." With that, she backed away slowly before turning and walking away quickly, shuddering.  
  
The woman smiled and awaited her food.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
No one dared even breath as they awaited the Elven lord's reaction. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, then finally opened them, picked up his spoon, and began to eat his breakfast. Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. Erin began shoveling food into her mouth as though nothing had happened. Legolas shook his head, smiling at her antics.  
  
Esgalan turned to look at Erin. He had missed her, although he'd sooner eat slugs than admit it. A wicked thought suddenly entered his mind.  
  
"So, Erin, did you have FUN last night with Legolas?"  
  
Erin's eyes bulged and she spit out all of the food in her mouth.................................... straight onto Thranduil's face....................................... Everyone froze. Surely, they would all be killed. Legolas was barely able to keep himself from laughing. The porridge was splattered completely over his father's face. Thranduil's eyes were closed, his spoon held tightly in his hand, shaking from the pressure that he was putting on it.  
  
The color drained from Erin's face as she saw this. Slowly, Thranduil's eyes opened, fixing on her. Erin saw Shinta's had raise towards the Elven lord's face in her peripheral vision. Without even looking at the boy she grabbed his hand silently and lowered it to his lap. Thranduil stood, shaking with fury.  
  
"I-" he began, his voice raised, but was interrupted by an Elf bursting through the door, out of breath, which was quite a feat considering that Elves did not tire easily.  
  
"My lord," he cried. "We need you at once............" his voice trailed off as Thranduil turned towards him, exposing his face to the Elf's view. Thranduil walked with all the dignity he could muster to the door.  
  
"I will be there momentarily," he said before walking out of his room in the direction of his chambers. Once he was sure that Thranduil was out of range of hearing Legolas burst into laughter.  
  
Erin felt her insides begin to quiver with unreleased mirth. Finally, she broke down into laughter. Everyone else in the room seemed to break at the same time, bursting into raucous laughter.  
  
Legolas turned to Erin, laughter choking his voice. "You- you-" he had to take a break due to his fits of laughter. "I can't believe- ahahahaha! I can't- ahahahaha, oh my, you, you- hahahahaha! No one has ever- HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Erin, although he was unable to speak, received the message quite clearly. Her sides were now aching with her laughter and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Oh dear, she was most definitely going to feel Thranduils wrath, but at the moment she could not force herself to worry over such a thing, for her laughter at what just happened had barely begun. 


	9. The Burning Eye

A/N: Reviews inspire me, so here's another chapter!!!  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we lost?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you're too ashamed to admit that we're lost."  
  
"Elves do not get lost!"  
  
"Sure they don't.........." Disbelief.  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"Oh, of course I do!" Sarcastically.  
  
"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?!"  
  
"I would never!" Fake astonishment.  
  
"I should throw you in the lake!"  
  
"There's a lake?" Surprise.  
  
"I could find one!"  
  
"Mmm Hmm." Raising of the eyebrows.  
  
"You are being sarcastic again!"  
  
"..........."  
  
Erin and Legolas stopped at the foot of a tree, pulling their lunch out of their bags. They sat down and began to eat what they had packed, looking around at the woods surrounding them.  
  
"It's nice to get away from your father," Erin said, sighing.  
  
"I know how you feel, but just imagine this, I've had to put up with him for over two thousand years!" Legolas cried, smiling.  
  
"Every time he sees me he gives me this horrible look," Erin mock shuddered and chuckled. She took another bite of her food, thinking. There was a moment of silence before she finally spoke.  
  
"Hey, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did that messenger want with your father?"  
  
Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment, as though deciding whether or not he should tell her. "There have been attacks amongst many villages. Men have called for our aid. It seems that the attacks are almost random, as though someone is searching for something."  
  
Erin's brow furrowed. "Efalu," she muttered. Legolas looked up at her sharply.  
  
"Efalu? What is that?"  
  
"I encountered a woman on my way here. She- she's the one who killed Shinta's mother. She was asking her about something called Efalu."  
  
Legolas seemed to consider this for a moment. "Worry not, for today we will not think of such things. Today we must merely have fun."  
  
Erin smiled at him. As she took another bite of her food a song began in her head.  
  
"Hope is your survival," she began. Legolas looked up at her, curious. He had never heard her sing before, and this was a strange song that he did not recognize. He swallowed his food and listened intently.  
  
She started again. "A captive path I lead." The song was a high, pure pitched one that carried into the trees. "No matter where you go, I will find you. If it takes a long, long time. No matter where you go I will find you. If it takes a thousand years............"  
  
Erin stopped singing, as though just realizing what she had done. She looked down, blushing brightly.  
  
"Sorry, don't know why I sang that."  
  
Legolas continued to stare at her, then finally he spoke. "That is a beautiful song. What is its name?"  
  
"I cannot remember it. For some reason I just thought of it though." She shrugged it off and continued to eat. Legolas returned to his own food and after a few moments they were finished and back on their journey.  
  
"So where is it that we're going?" Erin asked.  
  
"It is a surprise."  
  
Erin crossed her arms and followed him. Legolas took a sharp right just ahead of her and Erin turned to follow him. Just as she had walked around the tree a pair of hands grabbed her tightly. Erin gasped and tensed, ready to fight her attack, but before she got the chance to lash out a pair of lips landed on hers.  
  
Her mind raced, and she was just about to panic before a thought struck her. 'I recognize these lips!' She leaned into it and after a moment pulled back. Legolas smiled down at her. She punched his arm playfully.  
  
"You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Well, then I suppose it is a good thing that I didn't jump out of the tree as I had originally planned.  
  
"I would have killed you!"  
  
Legolas smiled. "You would have tried........"  
  
Erin narrowed her eyes at him. "What? You don't think that I could take you?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "No, I do not think that."  
  
Erin smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I KNOW that you can't take me," Legolas said, laughing. He turned on his heel and ran just as Erin realized what he'd said. She smiled at his retreating form; after all, she was always up for a good chase.  
  
A figure smiled evilly at the pair from the bushes. 'So, that is where they are headed. I will have my revenge.'  
  
A yelp echoed through the forest as a young woman was thrown into a lake. She surfaced a few moments later, gasping for breath.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, crossing his arms, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"It's cold!"  
  
"Yes, I know, that is why I threw you in. You seemed like you needed some cooling down."  
  
Erin walked carefully out of the lake, water sloshing in her shoes. "You're right," she said. "I did need some cooling down."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
Erin walked behind him, wringing out her shirt while Legolas continued to look at the lake. "Yes, Legolas, REALLY." Before Legolas could do anything Erin ran and football tackled him into the lake. They both sunk deep below the surface, bubbles escaping from their mouths. Erin smiled mischievously at him under water. Legolas smiled back at her. This was some much needed stress relief.  
  
A figure watched them from the trees as the two surfaced and splashed each other, laughing loudly. It smiled evilly, lifting up the object it held and aiming carefully. Oh yes, they would pay.  
  
A noise caught Legolas's ears and he ducked immediately, yelling "Watch out!"  
  
Erin turned in the direction that he had looked. "Wha-?" SMACK! Erin froze. She lifted up wet fingers to wipe away the mud ball that covered her faze, blinding her. Someone was going to hurt for that.  
  
She dunked her head into the water and lifted it back out, the mud clear from her face. Just as she was slicking her hair back so that she could see, another mud ball hit her in almost the exact same place. Erin sighed and tapped her foot on the lake floor, not that anyone could see it....  
  
Legolas pointed at Erin's face and laughed loudly, clutching his sides after a moment.  
  
"Ha ha," Erin said. "Yeah, let's everybody pick on the human."  
  
Erin dunked her head again and slicked her hair back just in time to see Legolas get hit in the face with a mud ball. Now it was Erin's turn to laugh hysterically. Legolas mirrored Erin's previous expression almost perfectly. He wiped the mud from his eyes and looked around in the forest.  
  
"All right, who's out there!" he called. There was no reply.  
  
Meanwhile, in the branch, an Elf was trying not to fall out of the tree with his laughter. A little boy looked up at him.  
  
"Esgalan?" he whispered. "Are you sure we should be doing this to Muinthel and Prince Legolas? Won't they get mad?"  
  
"Shhh, Shinta. They left us behind, so now we must have our fun."  
  
Shinta shrugged and handed him another mud ball out of a bag. Esgalan was just readying it when a mud ball, that was not his own, smacked him in the face. He smeared the mud out of his eyes and saw Legolas looking up at him. Erin followed the path of Legolas's shot with her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Esgalan! You wretch!" She ran out of the lake as fast as she could, having to use a great amount of effort to pull each foot out of the sucking mud. Esgalan looked to Shinta.  
  
"Shinta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember that plan I told you about running?"  
  
"Yes......."  
  
"It is time for that plan now."  
  
Esgalan climbed quickly out of the tree, Shinta following him. He waited for Shinta to get down to the ground while he watched Erin battle with some mud that didn't seem to want to let her foot go. When Shinta reached the ground Esgalan picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and ran for his dear life.  
  
"Esgalan! You chicken shit!" Erin screamed, looking down into the murky water and grabbing her leg just above her knee, tugging insistently. "God damn mud......" She grumbled. Her foot pulled out with a sloughing sound and Erin fell over in the water, landing on her butt with her hands behind her.  
  
"Oooooh, I'll get him....." she murmured, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Esgalan ran for all he was worth. It would be bad when Erin caught up with him. The green from the last time had just recently left his hair after all..... Shinta, slung over his shoulder, rested his elbows on Esgalan's back, putting his head in his hands, and sighed.  
  
Erin and Legolas wrung out their clothes on the shore next to the lake. It was a good thing that it was sunny out or they'd never get dry.  
  
"Come on," Erin said, waving to Legolas. "We have to catch up to him."  
  
"I'm not sure that we'll be able to," Legolas said, lowering his head and furrowing his eyebrows. "He has quite the head start on us."  
  
Legolas looked up just in time to see Erin disappear before him into the thick woods. He sighed and ran after her. She would never learn.........  
  
Erin ran through the dense underbrush. Esgalan's path was easy enough to follow since he been in such a clumsy hurry. Not only that, but he hadn't cleaned the mud off his face properly and there were little pieces that fell off and created a path for her to follow.  
  
Erin halted as she came to a fork in the path. She looked between the two just as Legolas caught up with her, then she ran left on the path that went downhill. Legolas jogged beside her. She turned to him.  
  
"Legolas, must you act as though it is so easy to keep up with me?" she asked, pretending to be offended.  
  
Legolas looked at her in mock shock, then slouched over, grabbed at his chest, and made his breathing sound labored. Erin smacked his arm playfully and he straightened up, smiling at her. She was just about to say something when she turned to look in front of her. They were about to break through a wall of bushes and Esgalan could be hiding behind them.  
  
She jumped through the bushes and when her feet hit the ground she stopped so suddenly that she continued to skid across the dirt for a couple of feet. Legolas stopped beside her as they both stared, wide eyed, at the scene before them.  
  
There was a village engulfed in flames. The strangest part about it, though, was that there were no people running screaming from it, trying to get things out of their houses, or even trying to put the fires out. All the people, it seemed, were in the town. Their dead bodies were strewn across the ground. There was so much blood that Erin wondered if perhaps the dirt was just red in this region, for surely there could not have been that much blood shed.  
  
Legolas moved first and walked forward, checking the first body that he came across for a pulse. He looked up at Erin and his eyes told her the answer. The person was dead. Erin walked forward and checked another one, a woman, but her flesh was cold and she drew no breath.  
  
As Erin stood on shaking legs her eyes fell upon a body nearby. Involuntarily, she began to walk towards the person, her legs taking her there without her wanting to do so. She looked down at the figure. It was a little girl, her eyes wide open in terror, a gaping hole in her stomach, blood pooled around her.  
  
Erin turned away from the body and ran to the edge of the woods, retching into the bushes. She was aware of the presence of Legolas behind her as he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Calm yourself, Erin, it is okay. Shhhh." Erin cried as she huddled, holding her sides. Legolas looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. Erin had never before seen such carnage.  
  
Legolas slipped his arms under her and lifted her into his arms. She tucked her head against his chest and continued to cry while Legolas carried her back through the woods.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Esgalan stopped and set Shinta on the ground. "That's strange," he said. "I would have thought that she'd have caught up with us by now......... Oh well, she probably got confused by that fork and went left instead of right....." He laughed.  
  
Esgalan walked forward, pushing bushes away from his face and stopped. He was at the edge of a cliff, but that was not what had caused him to stop. Below, he could see a burning village, a village that had fire running through it in the shape of an open eye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ 


	10. Alotica the Fair

Legolas entered the throne room walking briskly. Thranduil didn't even look up at his son as he was discussing a matter with one of his advisors. Legolas cleared his throat.  
  
"What is it, Legolas? I am busy," Thranduil said, not looking up.  
  
"I know, father but it is urgent." Thranduil looked up into the eyes of his son and that the emotion in them. He frowned in question and waved the advisor away. After the Elf had left Thranduil looked at his son again.  
  
"What is it then?" he asked, his voice slightly softer than before.  
  
"As you know Erin and I went for a walk in the woods today." Thranduil nodded for him to continue.  
  
"We came across something..... disturbing......"  
  
"What do you mean?" the King asked, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"There was a village that was burning and men were left dead on the ground. Not just men, but women and children also."  
  
Thranduil's eyebrows raised. "Where is Erin now?" he asked, changing the topic for a moment so that he might digest the information he was just given.  
  
"She was-" Legolas looked down. "She was very upset, so I put her to rest in my chambers."  
  
"Ah, I see. Was there anything else unusual about his town?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Not that I saw."  
  
The King had just opened his mouth to ask another question when the doors to the throne room burst open. He looked up sharply at the intruder. Esgalan ran into the room.  
  
"Your highness!" he called, approaching the King. Thranduil looked at him sternly.  
  
"What is it, Esgalan?"  
  
"I have an important matter to speak to you about." Thranduil's eyebrows raised again.  
  
"Yes, it would seem that there are many important matters for me to attend to today. What might this one be about?"  
  
"A village that was burned."  
  
Thranduil looked surprised and glanced at his son. "Indeed, that is what Legolas has come to speak to me about." Legolas and Esgalan looked at each other.  
  
"How is it that you came to see it, Esglan, Erin and I did not see you there."  
  
Esgalan nodded. "I took the right path that went up to the cliff and I'm assuming that you took the left one that led to the village?" Legolas nodded at him.  
  
"Well then," Thranduil began. "Perhaps you have more information for us, Esgalan?"  
  
"Indeed, I do. Since Prince Legolas saw it from the ground he most likely could not have seen the way the town was burned. It was-" Esgalan seemed reluctant to continue. He looked into the King's eyes and Thranduil looked back at him , his eyes intense.  
  
"The town was-" Esgalan began again. "It was burning in the shape of an eye, sire."  
  
Thranduil was visibly shaken.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, his tone dangerous.  
  
"It was burning in the shape of an eye."  
  
Legolas looked at his father. "Sauron was destroyed, was he not?"  
  
Thranduil did not answer, but looked down, his mind working. It couldn't be, could it? He prayed that it had not come so soon.  
  
"No, it can't be them," he whispered.  
  
"Who, father?"  
  
Thranduil looked up at Legolas startled. He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh it's nothing."  
  
The door to the throne room opened again and Thranduil looked up. Had someone ELSE seen the burning village as well?? Erin walked slowly and shakily into the room, her face pale.  
  
"You highness?" came her timid voice.  
  
Thranduil looked at her sternly. "Yes?"  
  
"I know who it was that did it."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "Oh? And how did you come by this knowledge?"  
  
Erin looked down. "When I woke up in the forest- I- I came across a village that had been attacked. The villagers looked at me and said that I did it. They said that I had the same eye scar and asked me where my sword was. I didn't know what they were talking about. Later when I was traveling through the woods I found........ Shinta's mom...... and there was a woman there. She had a sword and red eyes. She asked where Efalu was and Ilthilien told her that she didn't know. She was going to kill Shinta but I stopped her and she told me her name."  
  
Thranduil looked at her, his mind praying that she did not what he feared.  
  
"She said that her name was Luvair."  
  
Thranduil's face slackened and he bowed his head, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.  
  
"It is as I feared."  
  
Legolas looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about father?"  
  
"I must tell you all, now, what the people of Middle Earth have feared for so long. None have spoken of it since it happened."  
  
Now all three in the room were curious.  
  
"I had hoped that this day would never come, but it seems that it has. I had started to suspect such when Erin arrived after her 'death'. Everything matches the order in which it will happen."  
  
Thranduil looked up at Legolas, his eyes full of sorrow. "Legolas, my son, I'm afraid that I have to tell a story that will hurt you. It is about Ladhwen."  
  
Legolas stiffened and Erin looked down. "Esgalan," Thranduil said. "Fetch Avarion and Glorfindel." Esgalan ran from the room to carry out the order.  
  
Erin and Legolas waited in the tense silence that filled the room until Esgalan came back a few minutes later will the aforementioned Elves at his side.  
  
"You called for us, your highness?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes, I called you here because you must also hear this tale, for it involves both of you." The Elves looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I'm sure that you both remember the war of the Eleven?" Thranduil asked. The reaction was immediate. Both Avarion and Glorfindel jumped when it was mention.  
  
"You reactions would suggest that you do." Thranduil said, continuing his story. "Luvair has returned."  
  
Both of the Elves paled while Erin, Legolas, and Esgalan looked at them, confused.  
  
"Are you sure, sire?" Avarion asked.  
  
"Yes., I believe it to be so. A village was burned in the shape of an eye and Erin came upon the woman that killed Ilthilien who carried a sword and called herself Luvair."  
  
Glorfindel looked down in thought. "What will we do?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"First, I must tell these three the truth about what really happened to Ladhwen." Thranduil stood and paced the floor for a moment before he finally began.  
  
"It began with Eleven women. Enhikari, Silei, Alotica, Efalu, Sicatifla, Luvair, Envituri, Estaia, Silota, Flolenia, and Aloluca. They were tortured by the race of men for having certain........ gifts, and were outcasts amongst their own kind, the Elves. It came to be that they gathered, drawn to one another in their likeness. What most do not know however, was that they allied themselves with Sauron. They were able to gather a large army and waged war on Middle Earth while Sauron watched from the shadows, inactive.  
  
"Their army grew larger and soon it seemed that the war might not be won by us, but after a victory in which five of their number perished. Luvair lived. Around that time Ladhwen came to the forest and befriended you, Legolas, and soon you came to love her. I'm not entirely sure about what happened after that, but all I know is that Luvair created a creature, a dark creature, and that is what killed Ladhwen that day."  
  
Legolas looked shocked and tried to absorb all of the information that he was being given. Thranduil turned to Erin.  
  
"Erin, if I recall correctly there was a dark creature that held no shape and pursued you and your companions through the woods."  
  
Erin nodded, a frown upon her face. "Yes, I encountered it only moments after I arrived here." Thranduil nodded solemnly.  
  
"It would seem that the creature still pursues you, somehow it knows that you have Ladhwen's soul."  
  
Erin looked shocked as did all the others who stared at her.  
  
"After Luvair created this creature and it killed Ladhwen the rest of the "Eleven" became very angry with her. To this day I do not know why, but Luvair was not supposed to kill her. They turned on Luviar and intended to kill her, but as legend tells, Luvair's hatred at being betrayed consumed her and she killed all of her friends. The armies of Middle Earth became aware that there was only one left and so they joined forces to defeat her. Luvair knew that she could not defeat them all and so in order to protect herself she sealed herself away. Now Luvair is back, and so, in a way, is Ladhwen."  
  
All eyes turned to Erin once again and she felt heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I do not know what your purpose is, Erin, but I know that you must play some part or you would not be alive now."  
  
Avarion looked up at Thranduil. "Then what are we to do your highness?"  
  
Thranduil looked at him, his eyes full of sadness, anger, desperation, and weariness. "There is one person who can tell us. Only one person who can tell us what not even Galadriel can. You must find Alotica the Fair, one of the Eleven."  
  
"But you said that they all perished except for Luvair," Esgalan said.  
  
"Aye, they did," Thranduil said. "But they will be reincarnated just as Erin has been."  
  
"So," Erin asked timidly. "Alotica is alive?"  
  
"Yes, and you all must find her."  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Erin asked.  
  
"She lives deep in the Firien Wood."  
  
"How did you know about her?" Erin asked, the questions rising in her mind too quickly for her to voice them all.  
  
"She was the first of the Eleven to be reborn and a day came when memories of her past life surfaced. She came to me and told me of an event that was to come. I did not believe her at first, but slowly, over time, certain things that she had warned me about began to happen. Sauron reemerged as did the ring, then Sauron was defeated. She told me of all of this. She is the only one who can tell you what really happened so long ago.  
  
"I am sending you all together to find her. I send you, Avarion, and Glorfindel because you have fought the Eleven before, and therefore, you know more of what to expect than these three. You must protect them and help them through this journey. You all must find her swiftly, for I fear for the fate of Middle Earth if Luvair has, indeed, returned. If she has then she will begin to build an army again and she will do it quickly. You leave tomorrow morning."  
  
The five companions nodded in stunned silence then left the room slowly, leaving to prepare their things for their departure in the morning. 


	11. Death glares, Exoduses, and Arachophobia

Quote of the Day: Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines.  
  
A gentle breeze blew through the trees as soft footsteps could be heard traveling down stairs. Erin came to the foot of the steps and walked into the area that the group was meeting in. She watched as the Elves finished stuffing things into their packs and closed them.  
  
"Why are there no horses?" she asked curiously after surveying the area and noting their absence.  
  
"The horses are being brought." Erin jumped as Thranduil appeared beside her, seemingly out of thin air, and spoke the aforementioned words. She grasped at her chest as though she were trying to keep her heart from leaping out of it.  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her and turned his head toward the rest of the company. "Although the horses are being brought you will not be able to travel with them into the Firien Wood," Thranduil said, looking at Erin harshly. "There are tales of a dark creature," he continued. "It is said to take the horses and they are never seen again, most probably eaten by it. You will, however, be able to ride them through Mirkwood and down through the brown lands, but once you get to Emyn Muil they must return, for you will not be able to take them there."  
  
"Why?" Erin asked.  
  
Thranduil turned his piercing gaze on her. "You are indeed, a foreigner, for if you had lived here you would know, as every child over the age of five does, that Emyn Muil it made of razor sharp rocks and bogs."  
  
Erin raised her eyebrows. 'He doesn't have to be so frickin' mean!'  
  
"There will be many dangers on your journey," Thranduil continued. "In the brown lands, as I'm sure most of you know, though it seems that one in our presence need to be informed of everything like a child," he turned his gaze towards Erin. She scowled at him while Legolas shot his father a warning look.  
  
Thranduil began again. "In the brown lands there will be very little water and you will be in open territory with no trees to shelter you from the enemy's eye."  
  
'Jeez,' Erin thought. 'Isn't he being a little melodramatic? What enemies do we have that would seek us so much?'  
  
"And, Emyn Muil has already been explained. However, the most danger will come when you enter the Firien Wood. Aside from the dark creature it is said that evil lurks there in the form of spirits. They will enter your dreams and will steal your sanity if they can. If you find yourself having a strange dream in which someone you do not know walks you must wake yourself, or they will trap you in the dream forever."  
  
Thranduil stopped, allowing his words to sink in. Just as he was about to begin speaking again he was interrupted by a noise. Slowly, all the Elven heads turned towards Erin, who, at the moment, was trying to catch dried berries in her mouth.  
  
She tossed them up into the air and looked up, maneuvering her mouth so that they would land in it. One fell directly down her throat and she coughed, hitting her chest with her fist to dislodge it. Swallowing it, she turned back to the Elves to find them staring at her, Thranduil giving her a particularly nasty glare. She looked at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes.  
  
"Did you want some?" she asked, holding out a hand full of berries to him. Thranduil's lip curled and he turned away from her just as two Elves approached leading five horses that bore neither saddle nor bridle, for Elves did not need such things to ride. Thranduil walked up to Legolas and hugged him.  
  
"Be careful, son," he said before letting go and turning towards the other Elves, completely ignoring Erin.  
  
"You three watch him and make sure that he does nothing stupid."  
  
"Aye, we will," Glorfindel said.  
  
Thranduil turned and walked past Erin, purposefully not looking at her as he passed. He looked as though he would like to spit on her and then kick dirt upon her face after he threw her to the ground.  
  
'What an ass!' Erin thought, clenching her fists. Legolas saw the anger on her face and gently laid his hand upon her shoulder. Erin calmed slightly but still stomped as she walked over to the horses and mounted Aegnor.  
  
Esgalan, Avarion, and Glorfindel mounted quickly, noticing Erin's anger and wanting to get away as fast as possible before she tried to do something stupid, like jumping the king. Legolas looked back at his home once more before mounting and they headed off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Erin shifted uncomfortably on Aegnor's back: her bladder felt like it was about to burst. She leaned to one side, trying to keep some pressure off of it. They were supposed to stop in about five minutes to set up camp, but she didn't know if she could wait that long.  
  
The only reason that she hadn't asked them to stop before was that she didn't want to delay them and become a burden.  
  
She bit her lip and shifted again, thinking about how to best get rid of the discomfort. Every step Aegnor took jarred her and made her bladder remind her, quite painfully, that she had to relieve herself. She tried to ignore it but after a minute of trying, and it not working, she gave up. Perhaps she could distract herself.  
  
'okay, let's see, I'll try to name the plants that I see. That one is........... Hmm, don't know. Ooooooh! I know that one, it's........... nope, don't know. Oh, there's a dandelion! And that one is............'  
  
"We will stop to make camp now," Legolas said, halting his horse.  
  
Erin was sliding off Aegnor's back so fast that the Elves barely saw her before she was running into the woods.  
  
Erin, having relieved herself, began to walk back towards camp. As she stepped lightly along the path something caught her eye. That was an odd looking tree, and she hadn't seen it on her way into the woods.  
  
'That's probably because I had to go to the bathroom so badly that I didn't notice.........' She thought to herself. Brushing that thought aside Erin continued to walk. After fifteen minutes she was getting anxious.  
  
'I didn't run that far away from them.'  
  
Walking through some bushes, Erin lowered her head and lifted her arm to keep them from smacking her in the face and as she looked back up she froze.  
  
There was a spider web the size of a car.  
  
Erin's jaw dropped and she took a step back. A branch snapped behind her causing her head to whip around to find the source of the noise. There , apparently, was the spider that went with the web, for it was the size of a Great Dane.  
  
She paled as the two stared at each other.  
  
"Ah, what issssss thissss that has come for dinner?" the spider said, moving one of it huge, hairy eight legs towards her.  
  
Erin thought that she could pass out right there. Not only was there a spider the size of a large dog before her, but it spoke.  
  
"Uh, uh, I-I-I'm n-not really h-hungry, th-thanks very m-much," Erin stuttered, taking a step back and not realizing that the web was behind her.  
  
"Oh? But I am," the spider said, leaping at her. Erin turned around and ran, barely avoiding the web as she darted to the side. In her haste to go to the bathroom she had brought no weapon with her.  
  
Erin jumped over a log at such a speed and height that her Gym teacher would have been proud. She glanced behind her and nearly tripped: the spider was gaining on her quickly.  
  
Not knowing which way the camp was anymore, since now she was sure she had been going the wrong way in the first place, Erin let out a scream so that maybe the others would hear her and come to her aid.  
  
She ran and jumped over another fallen long, but made the mistake of not looking on the other side first. As she landed, Erin slipped in a puddle on the other side and continued to slide, on her feet, across the ground and towards a drop off.  
  
At the speed she was going, Erin couldn't stop herself and she fell over the six foot drop off and had the wind knocked out of her when she landed on her back on the dirt.  
  
Her mind began to panic the way one does when they've had the wind knocked out of them. Her mind screamed at itself to let her breath and what was mere seconds seemed like minutes. When she was finally able to fill her lungs she sat up and would have got up and run, had she not felt a sharp pain in her leg.  
  
She turned and looked only to see the spider with its fangs embedded in her leg. Immediately a burning pain stabbed up her leg, shooting through her veins until she screamed in agony. The spider released her and laughed.  
  
"Ssssssilly child. Thought you could get away......"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Legolas looked over at Esgalan as he unrolled their sleeping mats. Erin seemed to be taking an awfully long time.  
  
"Esgalan, do you think that she's alright?" he asked, worry in his face.  
  
"You worry so much about her Legolas, don't you think that she can handle relieving herself without getting into trouble?" Avarion asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised with her.........." Legolas said, going back to unrolling the mats.  
  
As he turned to grab the next one a high pitched scream shattered the quiet of the forest. All the Elves' heads snapped up. They were up and running in an instant, their weapons at their sides.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Erin groaned as the world before her blurred. There seemed to be several spiders that blurred in and out of her vision, but in reality she knew that there was only one. She felt herself being dragged across the ground. Something hit her legs and she gasped in pain.  
  
Knowing that she would die if she didn't put up more of a fight, Erin grabbed the root of a tree that she was dragged over and tried to pull herself away from the creature. The spider pulled harder and Erin felt her fingers, already weak by poison, begin to release the root.  
  
She kicked the creature with her good leg and it screeched as her foot came in contact with its eyes. Erin crawled away as quickly as she could, but the poison was spreading quickly and she didn't know how long it would be before she passed out. She felt something roll her over onto her back and she looked up seeing the ugly eyes of the creature as it hissed at her.  
  
"You will pay for that."  
  
As Erin watched it lifted its leg and prepared to stab her through the stomach. She closed her eyes in defeat and waited, but as she waited for her death a sound that she recognized reached her ears. There was a loud thwack! and Erin felt the spider land on top of her. She looked up and saw Legolas and the other Elves release more arrows into the giant spider from the ledge that she had fallen from.  
  
They jumped down, landing on their feet easily, and Legolas ran to her, heaving the spider off and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, worry in his eyes.  
  
Erin gasped for breath and pointed to her leg. Legolas looked down at it and felt a tight knot form in his stomach. The spider had bitten her and now she was poisoned.  
  
"Esgalan!" he called. "She has been bitten.  
  
All of the Elves were at her side now, concern on their faces.  
  
"Quickly," Esgalan said. "We must get her back to the camp so that I may treat her." The Elves picked her up and began to carry her back to the camp as Erin grew paler. 


	12. Athelas, Drunken Stories, and Elven Fart...

Quote of the day: He runs like a flamenco dancer!  
  
Esgalan laid her head down on the ground gently. "Quickly, get some athelas!" he yelled to the other Elves. Glorfindel and Avarion ran into the woods to find some. Legolas dropped to the ground next to Erin and pulled her head into his lap.  
  
Erin looked up at him, her vision blurring. "L-Legolas?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Erin?" he asked, worry apparent on his face.  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
Legolas felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. "No, Erin, you are not going to die. I will never let anything bad happen to you again. I shouldn't have left you alone out there. Mirkwood is very dangerous, I should have known better!"  
  
Erin used all of her strength to lift her hand up to his face. "It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid and lost my way."  
  
She smiled weakly before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Legolas's eyes widened as he began to panic.  
  
"Esgalan!" he cried. Esgalan laid a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. She is only sleeping from the poison. The athelas will save her."  
  
Legolas relaxed a little and waited for the others to get back, after all, that was all he could do.  
  
After a moment Glorfindel and Avarion burst through the bushes carrying bundles of athelas. Esgalan took one quickly and put it in his mouth to chew it up, then put it in the wound in Erin's leg. He turned to Legolas.  
  
"All we can do now is wait for her body to fight the poison." So the group finished setting up camp as Legolas tended to Erin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was near midnight when Erin's fever shot up. Legolas, who was lying next to her, noticed almost instantly that her fever was rising. He rose quickly and walked to a nearby river, filling a pot with the cool water. When he cam back he noticed that Avarion had woken up and was checking on Erin.  
  
"Her fever had gone up abruptly," he said, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes it has, will you help me cool her down?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Legolas set the pot down and dipped a cloth into it, wiping Erin's face as Avarion began wiping down her legs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
A woman called out to Erin. "What have you done, little one? You will never reach me if you are so ill prepared. You should have known to take a weapon with you into such a dangerous forest."  
  
Erin stirred in her sleep. "Who are you?" her mind asked.  
  
The woman laughed. It was a merry, bell like noise. "You really have blocked all the memories. You do not even remember as good a friend as me? I was your friend in another lifetime, then you would have known my voice."  
  
The woman's tone changed to a sad one. "But those times are over. A war is approaching little one, and you must be there to fight in that war, but you must first win the battle with the poison in your body."  
  
"What do you mean a war is coming? Why will I have to fight in it?" Erin's mind asked the woman.  
  
"Do you not remember who you are at all, Efalu? Or the one who seeks you?"  
  
Erin was shocked. Why had the woman just called her Efalu?  
  
"You are lucky for now, little one, for Luvair does not yet know who you are, but once she does you must be wary. She may send anyone to hunt you. She is already gathering her army. You are the only one who can stop her, the only one of the Eleven with a tie to her."  
  
"How am I one of the Eleven?"  
  
"You will learn in time, but first you must wake up, for if you do not wake up now, you never will. Will you not live for your love? For your friends?"  
  
Erin's mind fought with all the information that she had just been given.  
  
"I must go now, little one."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me little one?"  
  
Erin felt the woman smile in her mind, a kind smile that filled the woman's eyes.  
  
"You were the youngest of us. I always called you little one."  
  
"Us? Who is us?"  
  
"The Eleven."  
  
"You are one of the Eleven?"  
  
"My, you were never so inquisitive in your old life. Perhaps if we had not been put in the position that we were put in you would have been this light hearted. Yes, I was one of the Eleven. I was called Alotica. You must hurry and find me."  
  
The presence faded from her and Erin felt consciousness tugging at her mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Legolas and Avarion jumped back as Erin's eyes opened suddenly. Erin blinked in the sunlight. It was morning? She sat up slowly and felt a pounding headache.  
  
"Erin!" Legolas cried, pulling her into a hug. Erin hugged Legolas back and looked at the relieved faces of her companions.  
  
"Your fever broke last night. We were worried that you were hallucinating since you were talking to yourself," Avarion said.  
  
"I had a dream," Erin began. "It was strange." Her mind was going too many places at once. She was trying to decide if she should tell them while thinking about what Alotica said, at the same time she was trying to decide if it really was just the cause of her fever. After all, there was no way that she could have been one of the Eleven. Finally, Erin decided that she wouldn't tell them for now, there was no use making them worry about her having brain damage!  
  
"So when are we going?" she asked.  
  
"We are not going anywhere for a day at least," Legolas said sternly. "You were very ill last night and you should be resting."  
  
Erin gave him a dry look. "I'm fine now," she said, demonstrating by standing up on wobbly legs. She gritted her teeth when weight was placed on her injured leg.  
  
"You see, you are still in pain," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, but I won't be walking, will I? I will be riding so it is fine. We cannot waste time."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Fine, but you are riding with me." Erin nodded and helped them to pack up the camp as much as they would let her, then Legolas helped her up onto Aegnor's back, hopped up behind her, and they were off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Erin twiddled her thumbs as they rode through the forest. The Elves refused to go any faster than a walk for fear of injuring her. Legolas noticed her boredom and felt a pang of guilt. He knew what it felt like to have people keep you from doing what you wanted because they wanted you to be 'safe', so he decided to start a conversation.  
  
"Glorfindel?" Legolas called to get his attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember that time that we all got really drunk on wine?"  
  
"Which time?" Glorfindel asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, that one where you ran around thinking you were a badger and put on a dress while running around and proposing to those dwarven men who stumbled through our camp but you thought they were female dwarves because you said that you 'can't tell the difference'?"  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, then Erin burst out into laughter as Glorfindel turned red. Avarion and Esgalan nearly fell from their horses because they were laughing so hard, and Erin was turning purple.  
  
Legolas smiled, he loved to hear Erin's laughter.  
  
After Glorfindel's embarrassment they continued to trade wild drunken, and childhood stories. They stopped for lunch for a half hour then carried on and were walking when Legolas told her that they should be reaching the brown lands in a couple of days.  
  
"What are the brown lands like?" Erin asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's really quite brown, if we go the regular route, that is," Glorfindel said.  
  
"The regular route?" Erin asked.  
  
"Or we could go the scenic route," Avarion said.  
  
"Oh, yes, the scenic route, I had forgotten about that........" Glorfindel said.  
  
"What's on the scenic route?" Erin asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's lovely," Avarion said, nodding.  
  
"Instead of just dirt we get some pebbles!" Glorfindel said enthusiastically.  
  
"They're really quite lovely........." said Avarion.  
  
"Oh yes, quite nice.........."  
  
Erin blanched. Elves were so weird sometimes.........  
  
Looking for a subject to talk about, Erin thought of something that she had been wondering about for quite a while.  
  
"Hey you guys?"  
  
The Elves turned to look at her.  
  
"Do Elves ever......... Ya know........" she asked, her face becoming tinted with pink from her embarrassment.  
  
"Do they what?" Legolas asked, noting her apparent embarrassment on the subject.  
  
"Well, ya know, it's just so embarrassing for me to ask..........."  
  
"It can't be that bad," Avarion said.  
  
"It just doesn't seem entirely appropriate for me to ask."  
  
"Does it have to do with........you know........" Legolas asked.  
  
"Does it have to do with what?" Erin asked.  
  
"Well, that thing............"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
They stopped for dinner and dismounted, setting up dinner while they talked.  
  
"Well, what is it that you're asking about?" Glorfindel asked Erin.  
  
"Well, do Elves ever..." she seemed to have trouble spitting the word out. "Do they ever...."  
  
The Elven leaned forward in anticipation, not realizing that they were doing so.  
  
"Do Elves ever what?" Avarion asked, prompting her.  
  
"Do Elves ever fart?" Erin asked, her face turning red.  
  
The Elves stared at her. There was a long moment of silence. They turned away from her as a collective group and began preparing their dinner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought it was more important than something like that by the way you were talking about it," Esgalan said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Well, do they?" she asked. Nobody answered her.  
  
As they began to eat their dinner Erin's mind still turned over the subject.  
  
"Why were you curious about THAT?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that human men fart all the time, even in front of women, they make a game out of it to see who can do it the loudest some times, and I've never heard an Elf fart before."  
  
Esgalan, who was sitting on the left side of Erin, leaned to the left so that his butt was facing her. "Would you like to?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her mischievously. Erin smacked him on the arm as he laughed at her then continued to eat her food. Why did she get the feeling that it was going to be a long night? 


	13. Emyn Muil

Quote of the day: "There were just some things in life that required violent, filthy words to adequately portray the depths of frustration and helpless anger a person felt when they had been pushed beyond any limit they had ever known."  
--Ookami-chan, Turnabout Is Fair Play  
  
"SHIT!" The sound reverberated and echoed throughout the rocks. Laughter could be heard echoing shortly after the word was yelled.  
  
Erin picked herself up from the ground and dusted off the small bits of rock that clung to her clothes.  
  
"Emyn Muil sucks!" she said while adjusting the pack on her shoulders.  
  
"It only sucks because you're clumsy," Esgalan said, casting her a sideways glance over his shoulder as he continued to walk.  
  
"Oh bite me Elf boy!" Erin yelled at him heatedly, her face turning red from embarrassment.  
  
Legolas laughed and fell into step beside Erin. "Would you like to rest, Erin?" he asked.  
  
Erin felt her tension melt away. "No, it's all right, it's just all of the damn rocks sticking out all over the place, that's all."  
  
"It's not the rocks, it's just you......................" Esgalan said, not even turning around, but Erin could hear the smile in his voice. She smiled evilly as she picked up a small rock on the ground and chucked it at Esgalan's head. It hit him and threw off his balance enough to make him fall.  
  
He pushed up from the ground with his face bright red. "I'll get you back for that one...................." he said, a smile working its way onto his lips.  
  
"I look forward to it," Erin said, tilting her chin up in a haughty way.  
  
Esgalan turned back around and stomped off ahead of the rest of the group. Legolas looked at Erin.  
  
"You know, one of these days you're going to end up getting into trouble and I'm not going to be there to save you."  
  
"You're not going to be there to save!................." Erin said, her face turning bright red. "Who says that I need YOU to save ME? Hmm?"  
  
Legolas laughed and kept walking. "Come, Erin, we will be stopping soon for the night, so let us get as far as we can."  
  
Erin crossed her arms and continued to walk. Elves could be so frustrating.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It was an hour after nightfall that they finally stopped and made camp. After nearly a week of being in Emyn Muil Erin was growing quite tired of sleeping in this place. It gave her the creeps....................  
  
Tonight she had watch duty for the second shift, so she would go to sleep for a few hours and then Esgalan, who had the first shift, would wake her up so that she could take his place.  
  
Erin snuggled down next to Legolas and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she was asleep before she could even tell him good night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"It seems that you are coming to me after all," a woman's voice said.  
  
"Alotica?" Erin's mind asked.  
  
"I see you recognized my voice this time, little one. You recovered from the poison quickly."  
  
"Yes, but why are you here? I'm not sick this time."  
  
"I must speak with you. Someone is searching for you. Luvair has been made aware of who you are, but by whom I do not know. You must be careful. They are seeking you even now and will catch up to you if you do not make haste. If you are not within the Firien forest by sunset tomorrow you will be killed."  
  
"Why do I have to be in the forest?"  
  
"I can protect you there."  
  
"Who is seeking me?"  
  
Alotica laughed her light, merry laugh. "Calm down, little one. You are indeed excitable. It is no wonder that Luvair did not recognize you, you have changed so.................."  
  
"But we're days away from the Firien Wood, how can we..................."  
  
"That is why I have come to you. There is a secret way through Emyn Muil, one that not even Sauron himself knew about."  
  
"A secret way?"  
  
"Yes. There is a tunnel that goes down, it is a shortcut through Emyn Muil, it was built by us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes, the Eleven. We needed it so that we could travel unseen and quickly." Alotica seemed to stop for a moment and began to think. "I am so glad that I could talk to you, Efalu."  
  
"There you go calling me Efalu again. What is going on." Erin could practically feel Alotica brushing off her question.  
  
"I never wanted them to send you."  
  
"Who? Send me where?"  
  
"To Legolas, of course. I knew that you heart was not ready for the task, that you would fall in love with him, but I suppose that it was all meant to happen this way."  
  
It slowly dawned on Erin what Alotica was talking about. Ladhwen, Luvair, the whole situation.  
  
"I also have to warn you of another thing, little one."  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"You will begin to regain your memories, as I have done, of you time."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"When you were one of the Eleven."  
  
Erin felt shock rip through her body. So it was true; it had not been induced by her fever. She had been one of the Eleven. She was Efalu.  
  
Erin heard sadness in Alotica's voice when she spoke. "I am sorry to have to shock you so, little one, but it must be told. We will talk more once you reach me, but quickly, my time is waning. The tunnel, I must tell you its location. Only you will be able to locate it, for it is hidden so well that not even an Elven eye could detect it."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to-"  
  
"There will be a symbol in the rocks that only a person with the blood of one of the Eleven can see. You will feel it as you approach it. When you finally see it, it will seem to glow, but only you will notice it, so you must lead your companions there."  
  
"They won't follow me."  
  
"They will, you must have more faith in yourself. Your leadership skills used to be superb. Although your personality has changed somewhat, I'm sure that your abilities have not. You must lead them there or you will die."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I must go now."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The presence faded from Erin's mind and she woke up with a start. Erin panted as she looked around herself. It was still dark and Legolas was sleeping soundly beside her. She lifted shaking hands to her face and rubbed her temples. This was too much.  
  
Erin's eyes fell on the form of Esgalan, sitting at the edge of camp. She stood and walked over to him, sitting down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing up already?" Esgalan asked.  
  
Erin debated whether or not to tell him. "I had a weird dream."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was nothing."  
  
Esgalan studied her for a moment, she was hiding something, but he would let it go for now.  
  
"Well, your watch doesn't begin for about half an hour, so you should go back to sleep."  
  
"Nah," Erin shrugged. "I'm wide awake now, so it won't do any good for me to try to sleep again. There was a silence as they sat there, each looking out into the darkness.  
  
"Esgalan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Esgalan gave Erin a sideways glance. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, sometimes you seem lonely. I was just wondering is all. Was there ever anybody?"  
  
"Yes, once."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
Esgalan turned to Erin fully. "I thought that you would've realized by now Erin." Esgalan's face got very close to Erin's and his eyes became very gentle. Erin's found herself turning red for a reason she did not know.  
  
"K-know what?"  
  
Esgalan's face moved closer. "Why, that it's you."  
  
Erin felt like she was going to pass out with all the blood that rushed to her face. It was a moment before she realized that Esgalan's face was getting steadily closer to hers.  
  
"E-Esgalan? What are you-"  
  
Esgalan closed his eyes as his lips moved towards hers.  
  
"Ah, um.............." Erin stuttered, her face brightening. Just when Esgalan's face was a mere inch away from hers he burst out laughing.  
  
Erin blanched. "Huhn?"  
  
"Oh Erin! AHAHAHAHA! I told you I'd get you back!!!! AHAHAHA!"  
  
Erin's face, if possible got even brighter than before. "You asshole!" she cried, smacking him upside the head. Esgalan rubbed his head as his laughter died down. Erin could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
Esgalan looked back into the darkness. "Nope, never."  
  
Erin looked up at him curiously. "Never? Why not?"  
  
"I've just never found anyone that could really keep my interest."  
  
"Keep you interest?"  
  
"Yes. Most women are too boring. They just want to sit and home and embroider."  
  
Erin laughed. "Not in my time they didn't......................."  
  
"There was a time when I thought I liked you," Esgalan said, looking down. "But then I realized that what I felt for you was friendship and nothing more."  
  
Erin smiled at him. Sometimes Esgalan could be sweet.  
  
"Besides you're far too obnoxious."  
  
And other times...........................  
  
Erin whacked him over the head again.  
  
Esgalan laughed at her flustered look. "I don't know. I want someone who can take care of herself, who doesn't need me to tell her what to do. Someone who could fight just as well as me and had a mind of her own."  
  
"Ooh, I know the perfect person!" Erin cried.  
  
"Really?" Esgalan asked, shocked. "Who?"  
  
"There's this guy..........................."  
  
Esgalan's eyes bugged out. "GUY?!"  
  
This time it was Erin that got whacked over the head.  
  
"I was just kidding Esgalan. But anyway, it's my watch now, so you should go to sleep."  
  
Esgalan nodded, got up, and walked over to his bed, leaving Erin to her thoughts. What was she supposed to do about tomorrow? Would she really be able to find the tunnel? Was there a tunnel? Was she really one of the Eleven? Erin sighed and rubbed her temples. It was too much to think about. She should just try to think about something else.  
  
'I know! I'll think about what I'll make everybody for breakfast tomorrow!' And so Erin began to work out a plan for everyone's food since they didn't have much. If she just kept her mind off of it, everything else would be all right, wouldn't it? 


End file.
